Not Interested
by h1001babo
Summary: Malfoy thinks he can get any girl he wants. That was true until Alexandra Blake came along. She had a secret to hide. She made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him since the first time they met. But Malfoy wasn't going to have that.
1. First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

* * *

Alex had gotten fed of listening to the girls in her dormitory swooning over some person called Darco Malloy or something like that. They were discussing how close they were to touching his robes or his skin. It was ridiculous. She sat leaning against the tree next to the lake. It was almost eleven o'clock and the full moon was shining brightly. Alex had, had a long, first day of school. She was exhausted. Feeling comforted by the cool breeze across her face, she fell asleep.

Just a few hours later, she yelled as she woke from her sleep, "Leave him alone!"

"Do you always talk in your sleep?" asked a cool voice from behind her.

Alex stood up and instinctively pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the speaker. But her hand faltered when she saw him. His casual brown hair, his bubbly blue eyes, his full grin, all on a perfect face. Not only that, he was tall and had a good build. He walked over pouting childishly.

"That's not how you introduce yourself," he said as he pushed out his hand. "Zabini Blaise."

Alex tucked her wand away and shook his hand. "Alexandra Blake. And about the wand thing, sorry, it's a habit."

"Hey don't worry about it. A pretty face is worth forgiving."

Alex felt herself flushing quickly.

"Sorry. Am I making you nervous? It's in my nature to flirt with girls. Though I must say that you are one of the hottest girls I've ever seen," said Blaise, grinning.

Trying to change the subject, Alex said hastily, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I could say the same to you."

"…"

"But if you must know, I needed to get out of my house and stop being a Slytherin for a while."

"You're a Slytherin?"

"Yup. Let me guess, from your reaction, you're new and in Gryffindor."

"Right and wrong. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Thank God for that then. I was starting to worry that I would have to hex you."

"I'm glad that I'm not in Gryffindor then. If I was, I probably would be in bed."

"Which brings us back to the original question. Why are you out of bed?"

"It's stupid really. It's just because that the girls in my dorm room don't shut the hell up about some guy."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Someone called Darkie Malloy… or something like that. I wasn't really interested."

"Darkie Malloy?" Then Blaise began to laugh nonstop.

"What?"

"It's Draco Malfoy. And I guess you haven't seen him yet."

"No. I couldn't care less though."

"You won't be saying that when you've seen him."

"You sound as if you worship the guy."

"He's my best friend. We've been friends for quite a while now."

"And you think that all girls will fall over themselves after seeing him right?"

"Yes."

"I very much doubt anyone can look better than you."

Alex immediately covered her mouth in shock that she had said that. Blaise just threw a sexy grin at her.

"I'm glad that you said that," he said. "At least it makes me feel as if I have some chance."

They were both smiling by this time. Then Alex checked her watch. It was twenty past three.

"Shit," she muttered.

"What is it?" asked Blaise.

"It's almost half past three. I still need to write a letter to Daniel."

Zabini's eyes narrowed. "Daniel?"

"My brother. I promised that I would."

"Oh, right."

"I better get going."

"Yeah, me too."

Alex grabbed her heels and walked barefooted. She was on her toes to get less of her feet cold. Blaise had noticed. He pulled her shoulder.

"Your feet will freeze. Put your shoes on," he said.

"I'd rather my feet froze than that my feet were bleeding," she said.

"Why did you put those on then?"

He stood in front of Alex with his back towards her. He was bending his knees a little and he said over his shoulder, "Get on."

"Excuse me?" said Alex incredulously.

"You heard me."

"No."

"Come on. At least save your feet."

"No! I probably weigh a ton!"

"I doubt it very much."

"No."

Blaise sighed and just scooped Alex up easily in his arms. She was actually surprisingly lighter than he'd thought she would be. Alex tried to protest and get down very loudly until Blaise leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If you keep shouting, you'll have all the professors in the school down here."

Alex felt a shiver run down her spine and stopped resisting.

When it came for them to part, Alex said shyly, "Goodnight. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you too."

Blaise reached out for her hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed it gently. Alex stumbled away on her toes. Blaise smiled after her. Then he also left before being caught. But he was caught without his notice, by two large figures.

* * *

Hey. Please review this. I've only just began to write it and it's my first fanfiction. So can you tell me what you think of it please? Thanks.


	2. Not Interested

Chapter 2: Not interested.

* * *

"Lexy! You're going to miss breakfast!" shouted someone anxiously.

Alex crawled out of her bed. "Thanks Luna…" she mumbled.

She checked her clock and saw she had enough time for a quick shower. She grabbed her wash bag and her uniform and marched into the bathroom.

While in the shower, she chased away all the pains in her stiff muscles. When she turned the water off, she immediately grabbed her towel.

Then she put the usual school uniform on: skirt, tights, shirt, robes and a tie with the Ravenclaw emblem on it. But she made a few adjustments. She loosened the tie; undid the first two buttons of her shirt and shortened her skirt a little. And, she added one thing – a hat – the ones like what the mafia wore.

'I've got to say,' though Alex. 'Magic has its uses.'

She was watching her skirt shrink above her knees. She gave herself one last look in the full length mirror and then left the bathroom.

Her hair was still soaking wet when she got to her dorm room. She muttered a spell that dried her hair instantly. They created perfect, natural, brown curls. They ran over her shoulders and down her back until they reached her hip.

She slipped on her flat black shoes and grabbed her bag on the way out.

Alex was too late for breakfast but too early for class. So she decided to go to the library to get something to read.

As she was walking there, she wasn't really paying attention and she accidentally bumped into a tall, strong figure.

Alex was waiting for her body to hit the floor but it didn't come. Instead when she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into a pair of misty, grey eyes.

When she focused on her rescuer's face, her eyes widened. She jumped out of the arms that had saved her a possible trip to the Hospital Wing. She steadied herself and realized that something was missing. She searched around looking for her missing object.

"You looking for this Blake?" asked a mocking voice.

Alex turned around to look at the speaker. He was hanging her hat off the end of his pale, slender finger. He threw it to her. Alex caught it neatly and dumped it on her head. She was about to brush past him when he stopped her.

"What do you want?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I've had the courtesy to learn your name. Don't you think you should do the same?" he said coolly.

"Hey… wait. How _do_ you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter. As long as I know it." He extended his hand out. "Draco Malfoy."

Alex shook his hand then something clicked in her mind. The night before, the girls in her dorm, talking about someone – Draco Malfoy.

She studied him.

He was tall and had a strong build. Similar to Blaise. But Malfoy's hair was an icy blonde. He had pale skin and a pointed face. Before she knew it, she found herself smiling secretively. Malfoy noticed.

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed at first, then smirking. "You can say it. I'm good-looking, I know."

Alex was laughing so much inside. But she kept her face the same. "It's nothing to do with that. I was just thinking about something."

"And… what is it?"

"It's just that, yesterday, in my dorm room, all the girls were talking about you as if you looked like a god."

Alex saw Malfoy nodding knowingly. Then she continued.

"So obviously, I thought you would be hot. When you introduced yourself, I realized that they had been talking about you."

"And you like what you see." He said it as if it was a fact.

"But that's the thing," she said. "You're not as good-looking as I thought you would be. You're not bad-looking but you're just not good-looking either."

"What? Are you blind?"

"And what I found funny was that you seemed to think that you would appeal to every girl. Well, you've just met one girl that doesn't think so."

"How dare you say that to a Malfoy!"

"Malfoy? Sorry, by that word doesn't mean anything to me."

And with that, Alex tried once again to pass him. But once again, he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Malfoy. Not interested," she said.

Malfoy pulled Alex close and straightened her hat. Then he whispered in her ear, "You may not think that now, but you won't be soon."

Then he left, leaving Alex standing in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

Please review. I don't want to continue this if it's not that good. Thanks.


	3. A Secret

Chapter 3: A Secret

* * *

Alex picked at her food with her fork glumly.

'What did he mean? Love potions? Charms?' she pondered.

"You okay Blake?" asked Terry Boot.

Alex shook herself. "What? Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You haven't eaten anything and you're a little pale."

"I really am fine Terry. I just have a bit of a headache."

"Eat something or just drink something. You missed breakfast this morning and if you don't eat anything now, you'll faint."

"I'm used to it. Don't worry. I think I might go to the library. I was meaning to go this morning but I bumped into a few people."

"Fine then. Don't blame me when you faint."

"I won't."

Alex picked up her bag and made her way to the doors of the Great Hall. As soon as she got out, she took a deep breath and leant against a wall.

"Alex? Why are you out here?" said a familiar voice.

Alex looked up. "Oh, hey Blaise." She attempted a smile.

"What's the matter? That's not the smile I saw yesterday."

Alex sank to the floor. Blaise came over and slid down next to her.

"Are you going to tell me?" he enquired.

"I met Malfoy," Alex said shortly.

"Oh. And…what do you think?"

"I was right about what I said yesterday."

"Wait a minute. Are you sure you met Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. He introduced himself."

"When?"

"This morning. I was going to the library when I knocked into him accidentally."

"And…what happened?"

"I told him everything I told you yesterday, you know, about the girls in my dorm. And then he said something really stupid like, 'And you like what you see,' or something like that."

"That's definitely Draco. So, what did you say?"

"I told him that I didn't think so and that the word Malfoy was unknown to me."

"Ouch. That must have hurt. Especially for Draco."

"Does he think he's some sort of king here? It's unbelievable."

"I don't get you. If I was a girl, I would fall for him."

"Thank god you're not a girl. Otherwise I would have nobody to fall for."

Blaise threw one of his dazzling smirks.

"I thought I was the master of flirting but I've just met my match," he said.

Alex began to blush. "I'm not usually like this. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"Of course you don't."

"I really don't."

"That's what you all say."

"You all?"

"Girls."

"Oh. Okay then. That's what you think."

"Well, congratulations."

"Why?"

"You've officially made Draco hate you and be obsessed with you."

"That doesn't make sense. If he hates me, he would try to ignore me."

"But, he's probably obsessed with you because nobody has ever spoken to him like that. Not even his own mother."

"What kind of spoilt brat is he?"

"Don't let him hear you say that. He will hex you on the spot. And I don't particularly want that to happen."

As he said this, he leaned forward, closer and closer to Alex's face. He held her chin gently and pulled it up. Alex stayed still not knowing whether she wanted to respond or not.

"Typical Blaise," interrupted a drawling voice from behind Alex. "Hitting on the girls that are rejected by me."

Alex stood up at once and span. "You didn't reject me!" she hissed. "I rejected you. And because that's never happened to you before, you need a different story to tell other people."

"You have quite a temper don't you?"

"So, what if I do?"

"Don't be so stupid Blake."

"I'm not the one being stupid."

"Don't you dare insult me."

"Or what? Are you going to hex me? Use an Unforgivable?"

Malfoy drew his wand. Alex went on all four of her limbs. Her position resembled some sort of a cat.

"Stop it both of you!" shouted Blaise. He stood in between them. "This is ridiculous. Alex, get up! Draco, put your wand away."

Alex straightened up and brushed down her robes. Draco placed his wand away into his robes.

"I'm curious," began Malfoy. "What were you intending to do?"

"Nothing you need to know…" Alex said darkly. "…yet."

"I'll find out about it. I always find out."

"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Alex threw a glance at Draco. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes. But still, misty grey met striking green.

"If you would like to."

Alex crouched down again. She hissed and began to quiver violently.

"Alexandra Blake! My office, now!" screamed a furious Professor McGonagall.

Alex shot one last glare at Draco and stormed after Professor McGonagall.

"What was that about?" said a puzzled Blaise.

"I have no idea. But I swear to God that I will find out," said Draco determinedly. "You going to help me Blaise?"

"I…I don't know. I suppose. But I'm not going to do anything that will hurt her. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Jeez, you were always the soft one."

"Come on, I'm starving."

"Yeah, same."

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed. Please do again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Miss Bullet, Miss Blare

Chapter 4: Miss Bullet, Miss Blare

* * *

"What on earth were you thinking?" bellowed Professor McGonagall.

"I was thinking of biting Malfoy's throat out!" Alex shouted back.

"You know clearly that you are forbidden to do that!"

"Well, I'm kind of forbidden to do anything else as well."

"Those are the school rules Miss Blake!"

"Malfoy deserves it though. All he does is piss people off and use them. Of all people, you should know this. Think about the way he treats Gryffindors and in fact, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as well."

Alex saw the way that Professor McGonagall's jaw twitched in a desire to let Alex do whatever she wanted to. She calmed herself and said, "Alexandra Blake, the school rules are clear. You are not permitted to do anything to harm other students unless instructed to do so by a member of staff."

"Can't you tell me to do it then? So then I have permission."

"That is utterly absurd. Of course not. Now go to your next lesson."

Alex trooped back outside and dug out her timetable from her bag angrily. Then groaned. She made her way to History of Magic with Professor Binns… and the Slytherins.

"Miss Bullet, you are rather late don't you think?" said the withered ghost.

"Sorry sir. I have a reason. Professor McGonagall was speaking to me," Alex said sweetly.

"I see. You are excused for this one time. Do you understand Miss Blare?"

"Yes sir."

Alex took her seat in between Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin. "What did I miss?" she muttered.

"Nothing much. He's just going over the topics we're going to be studying this year," Padma whispered back.

Alex scanned the board quickly. "Ugh. The uses of magic in muggle societies in the 1950's. The most boring topic in the word is present."

"Have you already done it?"

"Yeah. I did it in Beauxbatons. We had to write so many essays and then Professor Larkin said that we didn't even need any of it."

"Really? This is so silly. Why are we learning it?"

"I don't know. Oh well. At least I brought my notes from Beauxbatons."

"Can I use them as well?"

"Sure."

"Oh and actually, you did miss something. Draco Malfoy came in looking really frustrated."

Alex gave herself a mental high-five. "Oh really? Why?"

"I have no idea but he's been a strop for the whole of this lesson. But to be honest, he's even cute when he's angry."

"Who Draco?" Lisa had joined the conversation. "One hundred percent yes. He's so unbelievably hot."

Alex stared round the whole room until she found the platinum blonde hair shine out. She smirked. He did look very pissed off. Suddenly he raised his head off the desk and met her eyes. Alex didn't wipe her smirk off her face and continued to look at him.

"Oh my God. Is he looking at me? I think he is. Alex is my hair okay?" panicked Padma and Lisa.

They busied themselves to try and flutter their eyelashes seductively at him. Blaise then looked up at Alex. Purposely, she winked her sexy signature wink at Blaise. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco fuming and the girls around her area gushing even more about how the two hottest boys in their year were looking at them.

Then the bell rang relieving Alex of her headache. She rushed out of the classroom as quickly as she could while the other girls all tried to get Draco's attention.

Outside the castle, Alex was leaning on a tree with her hands on her knees while gasping in fresh air.

'I shouldn't have done that. Just attempting has drained most of my energy. I won't do it again for at least a couple of months unless I have no choice,' Alex promised herself mentally.

"Are you going to explain the sudden dash from the classroom?" asked an amused voice from behind her.

"Blaise! Don't do that! You scared the freaking life out of me!" Alex half-screamed.

"Woah. Sorry. I didn't think you'd react that bad. I thought it would just be the wand thing again."

"I'm too tired for that right now."

"Too tired for a little magic?"

"Yes actually. I've used too much magic today."

"What? Through that little stunt you **almost **performed for us earlier?"

"You have no idea."

"Then tell me."

"I can't. I'm sorry Blaise. You're a nice guy and all but I'm not sure if I want anyone to know yet. You'll be the first I'll tell if I decide to tell people."

"I'm glad to know I'm loved. So Miss Blake, would you give me the honor of allowing me to take you back to the castle?"

"Of course Mister Zabini. I would be delighted." Alex did an imaginary curtsey and laughed.

They went back to the castle hand in hand smiling contently.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It's all because of some stupid coursework. Please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. Thanks.


	5. Thoughts

Chapter 5: Thoughts

* * *

"Where have you been? I sent Crabbe and Goyle around the castle to look for you," yelled an angry Draco.

"Chill mate. I was just outside talking to Alex," Blaise said.

"First name terms now are we?"

"She is my friend Draco. I'm allowed to call her by her name."

"Why don't you go to her now then?"

"Because you're my friend as well. I can't leave you with those two." Blaise motioned over to the two 'bodyguards' that clambered through the dungeon entrance.

Draco was sitting on the armchair nearest to the fire. Blaise sat opposite him on another armchair.

"What do you think of her?" asked Draco abruptly.

"Of who?" said Blaise.

"Blake."

"She's a good friend and she likes to have a laugh. There's something about her that doesn't quite fit with the whole witch thing. The way her first instinct is to attack or defend. It's not to negotiate."

"Since when did you become such a person reader?"

"Since when were you so interested in someone save yourself?"

"…"

"Point is, she's not… she's not who she seems to be. There's something deeper to what and who she is."

"You said you'll help me find out what it is right?"

"As long as it doesn't cause any harm to anyone."

"Yeah, yeah I know that part. I sometimes wonder why you're in Slytherin Blaise. You have no attributes of a Slytherin. Well maybe a few. But you're the least Slytherin person in our house."

"Yeah well, someone has to be the brains of the house."

"Oh yeah? And you think you're the only one that's smart?"

"Any day."

The two teenagers laughed.

* * *

Obviously, I'm a very sucky updater. Sorry about it. And sorry for it being so short. But it was meant to be part of the last chapter.


	6. New Brooms, Old Friends

Chapter 6: New Brooms, Old Friends

* * *

"Come on Lexy. Hurry up. I want to sign up early before there's a big crowd," said Annabel, holding Alex's coffee.

"I don't see the point," said Alex.

"Of what?"

"Of having a ball for Halloween. Why not just wait for the Winter Ball?"

"Because Dumbledore likes a good party to get all the house together," chuckled Blaise from beside her.

"But why? I mean we're from different houses and we get along fine. You're friends with Annabel as well now.."

"You're both in Ravenclaw."

"And?"

"We're not in Griffindor," said Annabel.

"So?"

"We have no reason to hate each other," finished Blaise.

"Oh. So there is a party or a ball for every tiny event just so Professor Dumbledore can see Griffindors and Slytherins in the same room together."

"Yup."

While they had been talking, they had reached the checklist…and a huge crowd.

"Oh my dear lord. I'll come back later," said Alex. "When everyone's signed it, call me."

Alex slowly began to back away. Annabel swung round and grabbed her wrist.

"You are not getting out of this Alexandra Blake," she shouted.

"What's the matter?" asked Blaise.

Alex pleaded to Annabel with her eyes. Annabel ignored her friend.

"Well, Alex didn't want to go to this in the first place," she explained.

"Why? It is fun, even if Griffindors are there," Blaise said.

"Alex doesn't like parties or anything like them."

Alex didn't wait to hear what Blaise said about her dislike. She had reversed once again. Unfortunately for her, she tripped over as she walked into someone and spilt her coffee all over their robes.

"Shit!" she cursed. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She hastily grabbed her wand and muttered a spell. Instantly there was no evidence that the accident occurred.

"I really am sorry. Are you burnt anywhere?" said Alex. Then she finally looked up to see who it was. She gasped.

"It's fine. I'm okay. Ummm…are you though?" said the person.

"Oliver? Oliver Wood right?"

The boy looked confused? "How do you know my name?"

"Do you not remember me? Alexandra Blake. I live opposite you. You taught me Quidditch."

"Oh my god. Hey Alex. It's been ages."

"Yeah. I haven't seen you for, like, I don't know, eight, nine years?"

"Yeah. How's the Quidditch going?"

"Not bad thanks."

"What position did you settle for then? I remember you sucked at keeping captain's orders but you could play any position on the pitch easily."

"Well, I was going to be keeper but I would have gotten bored of flying around three hoops."

"Hey it's not that bad. The whole team relies on you to get the quaffle to the chasers and keep the quaffle out of the hoops and…"

"Yeah. Anyway, I didn't want to be relied on then. Beater has the higher risk of getting injured."

"I guess."

"Seeker, couldn't be bothered. So I settled for chaser."

"When you get on your team..."

"If."

"When. You'll be trying to score against me in a few matches."

"I guess so."

"You won't get passed me."

"Whatever. Oh by the way, do you still have the Firebolt I got you for your birthday?"

"That was you? I thought it was from your parents."

"No. When they said they were going to visit, I asked them to give it to you."

"Why didn't you come?"

"I was going back to Beauxbatons that day."

"I see. Wow. Thanks. I love it."

"You're welcome."

"Hey have you seen the new broom that came out really recently? The Moonchaser. The Firebolt is nothing compared to it. You see, the Firebolt does 0-150 miles in ten seconds. The Moonchaser, 0-240."

"Ummm…yeah."

"Haven't you seen it?"

"I've seen it. Trust me."

"Then what's the matter."

"Nothing. It's just that…I…might…have it?"

"What? You have the Moonchaser!"

Alex nodded timidly.

"Can I see it?"

"Yes you may ride it Oliver Wood because I know that's what you're going to ask me after you've seen it."

"Can I really?"

Alex nodded again but this time with an affectionate smile.

"Oh my god. This is going to be the best. I, Oliver Wood am going to fly on a Moonchaser."

"Just, don't tell anyone."

"What? Why? No."

"I don't want people to think that I'm some spoilt bitch."

"Well you're going to have to show it. Quidditch trials are soon."

"I've brought my Firebolt for that."

"Then what's the Moonchaser for then?"

"For me. Stress."

"Okay then. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"How much did it cost?"

"I didn't buy it."

"Oh come on Alex. You were 8 when I last saw you and even then, you bought your own Cleansweep Seven."

"Okay, I bought it." She lowered her voice until it could barely be heard. "3500 galleons."

"What?"

"Three…Thousand…Five…Hundred?"

"I heard you. Wait a minute. I'm just letting it sink in."

Alex waited patiently.

"Okay it's sunk in."

"You alright now?"

"Nope, but there's not much either of us can do about it. Let's go see it then."

They walked arm in arm to the Ravenclaw Tower. Alex waited for the bronze knocker to speak.

'What is green yet is not?'

Oliver exclaimed, "What kind of question is that?"

Alex pondered. "The Great Green," she said eventually.

The eagle knocker nodded. The wooden door swung open.

* * *

I'll be updating soon after this. I've written half of the next chapter already so hopefully, maybe tomorrow...? Sorry again for not updating in so long. Please review.


	7. Humiliation

Chapter 7: Humiliation

* * *

They stepped into the common room.

Alex instructed, "Wait here and if anyone finds out about the Moonchaser, it's my brother's."

"You don't have a brother," he pointed out.

"I know."

He watched her bound up the stairs to the sixth year girls' dormitory. Terry Boot walked through the common room door and looked at Oliver suspiciously.

"Alex let me in. She's just getting her broom. We're going flying," he explained.

"Cool. She has a Firebolt you know. And another broom. But that one's always wrapped up."

"Yeah. She bought herself the Firebolt with the money she got for her birthday. But her parents also got her a Nimbus 2000 afterwards."

"Oh I see. She doesn't want to offend her parents by not using it."

"Ummm…yeah."

Luckily, Alex came sprinting down the stairs with a broom in each hand. She hesitated when she saw Terry.

"Here," she said as she passed the packaged broom to Oliver. "You can ride the Nimbus. I can't be bothered to go to the Griffindor Tower."

"Okay."

When Oliver received the package, he expected it to be a little heavier than his Firebolt but lighter than the Nimbus series. In fact it was lighter than any of the brooms he had ever held. He couldn't wait to fly it.

"I'll see you later Terry," said Alex.

"Yeah sure. Have fun," he replied with his eyes on the Firebolt in her hand.

After the pair got out of the door, they literally ran to the outer grounds. They made sure they were alone when they reached the lake. Oliver ripped off the brown paper. It was gleaming in the evening sunshine. Oliver began to make a full description of it as if he was willing himself to memorize it.

"Mahogany handle and tail. The handle, about four and a half feet long. The tail about a foot and a half. The handle has the name of the broom inscribed on it with Goblin silver. An ivy pattern in also scratched into the handle leading a shape of the crescent moon. The scratch marks are filled with powdered silver and kept in place with a beeswax gloss. The tail is smoothed down like the Nimbus series to create more speed and less air resistance. But what makes it so light?"

"They absorb the wood inside each twig and the handle and replace it with highly compressed air. So it is much lighter which makes it faster yet it still as strong," explained Alex. "Now are you going to ride the damn thing or not?"

Without even answering, Oliver hopped on and kicked off.

After hours of exhilarating flying, two very tired students walked up to the castle.

Oliver asked abruptly, "What's the Great Green?"

Alex laughed quietly. "Is that what you've been thinking about all this time?"

"A bit. I've been trying to work it out. I just don't get it."

"Well, the Great Green is a term used by the ancient Greeks to describe the sea. Around their country, they would only see a murky, green ocean. When they began building large ships, they could sail on deeper waters which were a rich blue. The sea was very important to them as it provided a lot for them such as fish and salt and lots of others. The Great Green sounded more majestic."

"So they left the name as that, right?"

"Yup. So, what is green yet is not? The Great Green."

"Wow. A whole history lesson in less than two minutes."

"Yeah."

Soon, they reached the castle.

"Thanks for today. It was awesome," said Oliver.

"No problem. It was fun catching up," replied Alex.

"Yeah. We should do it more often."

"When we have time though. I need to do my homework, go flying and do everything."

"You're such a Ravenclaw."

"I know."

"Do you need any help with your brooms?"

"No, it's okay. I'll manage."

"Okay. Night then."

"Yeah, goodnight."

Oliver was at least a head taller than Alex. He leant down a little and kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked towards the Griffindor Tower.

Alex made her way down a corridor with a broom in each hand. A familiar annoying drawl floated through the air and into her ears.

"So, Wood eh?"

Alex stopped in her tracks for a moment. Then she continued walking.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said without looking behind her.

"Entertainment."

"Why don't you go and screw Parkinson then?"

"Been there. Done that."

"Why are you stalking me then? Find some other stupid girl to use."

"Don't flatter yourself Blake. I was doing just that when I came across a certain seventh year kissing a certain someone I'm talking to."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"On the forehead you twat," she said.

"Still think I can't get you?"

"Still know it. Night Malfoy."

"Come on, let's talk a little more."

Alex ignored him and just carried on walking.

"Fine . I'll just go and find Annabel. She'll do for tonight."

Alex stopped again.

"Ah, that's got your attention good."

"You touch her, and I will make sure that you never see daylight ever again," Alex muttered darkly. "I won't let you mess her life up. Now excuse me Malfoy, I have things to do. I will help you to the dungeons. Apologize to me tomorrow."

"For what?"

"For making me touch your robes…"

In a flash, Draco was dumped outside the Slytherin dungeons. He could remember Alex coming closer to him after he mentioned Annabel. Then he didn't realize how he got there. He was pretty sure she didn't have her wand out.

"What the fuck…" murmured Draco to himself.

A muffled squeal could be heard from the wall.

"Drakie, is that you?"

The wall slid to the side to reveal a very pug-face girl with long, dark hair. She had an appealing body but neck-up, it was a disaster. It was…

"Pansy, I told you not to call me that ever," said Draco coldly.

Pansy didn't hear him. "Aw, Drakie, where have you been? I've been so worried about you! I waited for so long. I warmed up the bed for you."

Pansy literally threw herself at Draco who caught her for the sake of his gentleman reputation.

"I don't feel like it today. Let's just go inside quickly."

"Why not? I've got a special costume and everything."

They hurried inside. In the darkness, Alex was standing with a camera grinning widely.

The next morning, Draco woke up feeling refreshed and ready for anything. He did his daily pruning of himself. Then he climbed his way to the Great Hall. Just before he entered, he saw a large crowd sitting on the lawn outside watching something. He joined them to see what the fuss was about. Then he heard it.

'_Drakie, is that you?_

_Pansy, I told you to never call me that ever._

_Aw, Drakie, where have you been? I've been so worried about you! I waited for so long. I warmed up the bed for you._

_I don't feel like it today. Let's just go inside quickly._

_Why not? I've got a special costume and everything.'_

Everyone laughed. Draco felt so humiliated. Who had done this to him? He hadn't seen anyone.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for watching," said a cheerful voice.

"Blake!" snarled Draco.

* * *

I think my chapters are getting longer . . . Anyway thanks for reading. I will be thinking of more soon. Please review. Thanks again.


	8. Letters And Notes

Chapter 8: Letters And Notes

* * *

Draco grabbed Alex's wrist viciously.

"Ouch! Malfoy! Let go!" screamed Alex demandingly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You can't publicize my sex life with Pansy!" yelled Draco.

"Oh, so it is sex. You didn't actually say it was on the video."

"No…Yes…Well…"

"What was that?"

"Don't ever do that again or I'll…"

"Or you'll what Malfoy? Think about this before you finish that sentence. This isn't the worst I can do. It'll just get worse every time you piss me or my friends off. Got it?"

Draco was lost for words. It wasn't the first time. There had been many other girls who had stood up to him. All of them had been seduced easily. Alex was the only person who had taken it far enough to embarrass him. While Draco had been thinking about this, Alex had left in a wonderful mood.

In the Great Hall, Padma and Annabel were already there and gossiping more than eating. Alex dumped herself next to Padma.

"Morning," she said cheerfully.

"You're rather happy today, aren't you?" observed Annabel.

"Why wouldn't I be? There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend."

"That's not all though. You're happy about something else as well."

"Malfoy has finally buggered off and left me alone."

Alex said this so casually that Padma almost choked on her bacon.

"Malfoy? As in the Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh, don't talk about him as if he's special."

She carried on, ignoring Alex. "Why would you ever want him to bugger off?"

Annabel also seemed to want to know the answer to this.

"He irritates me."

"I wish he would talk to me. I would do anything for him. And I mean anything." Annabel began to giggle. Padma rambled on more. "He has such perfect cheeks and golden hair. And have you seen his lips? They're are more than kissable. Then he's got the sexiest abs ev..."

"Well, I can see where this is leading off to. So I'll leave you to it. See you in Potions," cut in Alex.

By the entrance of the Great Hall, Oliver bounded up to her and said hopefully, "You're trying right?"

"First thing's first, what? And second, what?"

"Quidditch! Trials are tonight! You have to!"

"Ummm... right. Actually, I was kinda thinking about not doing Quidditch this season..."

"What?!"

He shouted this so loud that the whole hall stopped. They all looked at the pair in curiosity. A flustered Alex hit Oliver round the head, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside. Somebody wolf-whistled just before the doors closed and everybody laughed and continued.

"What on earth are you doing?" shouted Alex.

"Trying to make you play Quidditch," replied Oliver.

"Why the hell does that mean you have to yell in front of the whole school?"

"Well..."

"Forget it. I'm not doing Quidditch."

"Please?"

"Why do you even want me to? It's not like we're going to be on the same team. If we were, then I would play. But you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Okay. Fine. I won't make you play. I was just hoping that you would play because we haven't played together in a long time."

Alex sighed. "I'll make you a promise. If you don't try to convince me to play in school, I'll ask the old team to get together so we can play during the summer. Okay?"

"One problem."

"And what's that?"

"Jason plays for Italy now."

Alex sighed again. This time in exasperation. "Bloody hell Oliver. I thought you were a wizard."

"I am."

"Then why the hell do we have something called Apparating?!"

Alex hit him round the head for the second time that morning.

Alex's first lesson that morning was double Potions. She was walking happily down the corridor and to her classroom. When she arrived, she was smiling and searching for Annabel when her smile disappeared. She spotted her friend sitting in her chosen seat but with an unwelcome guest by her side.

"Malfoy! Why are you sitting there?!"

"Why not? There isn't a seating plan or anything. I can sit wherever I want."

"You didn't sit there last time."

"Lexy, just leave it," said a grinning Annabel.

"Annie!"

"Yeah **Lexy**. Just sit on the other side of her," said Draco.

Alex dumped herself next to her friend.

Throughout the lesson, Alex blocked her mind from the obvious whispering next to her and the resultant giggling. She took her notes as always and copied down her homework and went through her textbook to find the information needed for the homework. Not once did she notice the small glances from two seats along. Not once did she talk to Annabel. Not once did she speak at all during the lesson. And instead of waiting for her friend to pack her things, she walked straight out without her.

She had a free period now so she decided to go to the library to get her Transfiguration homework done. She sat at her usual table and pulled out her textbook and a scrap of parchment on which her homework was written on.

_Explain the full method of producing 2 litres of a sleeping potion of your choice._

Alex pulled out her quill and a long sheet of parchment.

'Better get started then,' she thought to herself.

For the next half and hour, she worked furiously and finished it. She picked her homework up and checked every last word. She nodded in approval. Then she stretched and thought about what to do for the next 20 minutes.

"I'll write to Daniel," she murmured to herself.

She grabbed some more parchment from her bag and began to write.

Dear Daniel.

I hope you're well. I received your letter and I hope you aren't too upset about these boys. Ignore them. And if they keep punching you, owl me and I promise I'll be there. Just try to suppress your power. And if it slips, you have to alter their memories. Don't do anything stupid. You know that you're power is so much more powerful than mine, don't you? Remember what father used to say about violence, okay?

Anyway, it seems like forever since I last saw you but in truth, it's only been a few weeks. It's your birthday soon. Don't expect mother to buy you anything better than what I buy you. She never knows what to get you. Shh. Don't tell her I said that. Father will be home in time for Christmas so he'll probably be bringing back nice things. Yay!

Write back soon. Enjoy yourself. And keep out of trouble.

I know. I sound like mother but it's true. Miss you lots.

Alex.

With that done, she collected her things and made her way to the Owlery. She seeked out her owl and attached her letter to it. "It's to Daniel. Be careful," she said as she stroked its soft chest with her finger. Her owl, a beautiful, black creature named Lunar, spread her wings and took off. Alex stood, watching it until out of sight. She turned to the doorway to leave when a handsome eagle owl landed on her shoulder.

Alex was very fond of animals so she stroked this owl affectionately.

"Hello," she said playfully. "Who are you?"

She noticed it had an envelope tied to its talons. She untied it so that the owl could get something to eat. She turned it over to see who it was addressed to.

Alexandra Blake

She opened it inquisitively.

Alex, meet me tonight by the lake.

I have to talk to you.

X

Alex thought about it for a while. It couldn't be harmful to see who it was. But then again, it could be a trick. She debated with herself. Her final decision was to go.

* * *

Anyway, yeah. Hopefully, you haven't given up on my really bad updating skills and I. Sorry. I guess I'm just really lazy. Sorry again. And please review.


	9. Betting And Catching Up

Chapter 9: Betting And Catching Up

* * *

Night fell quicker than Alex had wished it to. Annabel had glued herself to Draco all day which meant that Alex had spent a lot of her day with them both. She was beginning to get sick and tired of it all.

It was dinner time and it was noisier than usual. Annabel was explaining her, oh so wonderful day to a wide-eyed Padma. Alex heard the squeals of jealousy and delight. It seemed that Draco had heard them too and he made his way over to the Ravenclaw table. He squeezed in between Annabel and Lisa. He chatted to them using witty lines and his mesmerising voice. All female eyes were on him. Alex looked around her and noticed this. She took this as a sign and made her exit.

She still had her bag with her as she hadn't put it away.

'Hmmm. If this carries on, I might end up starting to live in the library,' she mused.

She heard the tapping of footsteps.

"Lexy! Wait up! Where you going?" shouted a frantic Terry.

"Oh, hey Terry. I'm just going to the library to do my Charms essay."

"Oh right. Then, I'll go with you. I haven't done it either and it seems like a pretty easy homework so I might as well."

"Yeah, sure. It'll be better than being on my own."

Terry beamed at her.

They debated a few matters in a friendly way until they arrived at the library. As they entered the library, they lowered their voices, scared of Madam Pince's wrath.

"I'm sorry, but the Holyhead Harpies only hire witches. They're never going to win without wizards. It's an obvious fact that male players are stronger than female players," argued Terry.

"I don't support them but I don't think it's right in you saying that men are better than women at Quidditch. I mean come one, Gwenog Jones. You can't say that she isn't brilliant. She's better than Kevin and Karl Broadmoor put together."

"That's such a lie! The Broadmoors are a brutal pair. You couldn't beat them! Anyway, Jones is an exception. Which other female player is as good?"

"Glynnis Griffiths, Gwendolyn Morgan, Catriona McCormack, Meghan McCormack. There are plenty more!"

"But there are more male players."

"Here at Hogwarts, there are pretty much even numbers of male and female players."

"Yeah, but if the teams were male versus female, the male team would clearly win."

"You willing to bet on that Boot?"

"Sure thing Blake."

"Bring it on. 100 galleons. Choose any six male people to play on your team in any house. I'll choose mine. Then we play."

"Will we be allowed?"

"Of course. Professor Dumbledore will like the idea of the houses playing together. Why? Are you already scared?"

"Not at all. I was just wondering. When will the match be?"

"Ummm, how about next month some time?"

"Why so late?"

"Because the people are going to be from different houses. We need to adjust to the team."

"Oh yeah. I guess. Next month it is then."

They both smiled to themselves and continued with their Charms essay.

Soon, the time raced towards eight o'clock. Alex began to pack her things away.

"I guess you've finished then," said Terry.

"Yeah. Thanks for keeping me company," replied Alex.

"No problem. Anyway, 100 galleons? Fine with me. I'm not sure if you have that sort of money, that's all."

"Don't worry. I have the money. I just hope you do, otherwise, you're screwed."

"Whatever. I'll see you later in the common room."

"Sure. See you later."

Alex left the library and headed for the exit of the castle while fastening her cloak to her neck and pulling up the hood.

Terry soon left after Alex did. He was smiling at the thought of the match and deciding which players to ask to play.

"Hey Terry! I heard about the bet between you and Alex," called Oliver.

"Yeah, what about it?" Terry said back.

"Just, good luck. You're going to need it."

"Whatever, she can't be better than me."

"That's what you think. Never underestimate her. She's going to be better than you think."

Terry dismissed the comment. "Hey Wood, fancy playing?"

"Nah. You're keeper aren't you?"

"Yeah, but you're better."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about being a chaser."

"Bad idea. Alex will outshine you by miles."

"She's a chaser?"

"Yeah. And a pretty damn good one as well."

"Then I'll stick with keeper. I want to see her face when I block her goal."

Oliver rolled his eyes at Terry's confidence. "Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Alex waited by the lake just like the note had asked her to. She had her wand at her side just in case.

"Alex?" called a voice from near a tree.

"Annabel? What are you doing here?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Thank goodness you came. I didn't think you would."

"Wait, you sent the note?"

"Yes. I didn't think you would come if I had said it was me. You looked a bit annoyed at me today. I wanted to talk about it with you."

"That's not your handwriting. And you don't have an owl."

"I asked Hermione to write it for me. And I borrowed Draco's owl."

"Oh," was Alex's reply.

"This is what I wanted to talk about. I know you don't particularly like Draco but I really do. And I think he's interested in me as well."

Alex stayed silent.

Annabel continued, "And he's a really nice guy deep down. I just want you to see it."

Alex sighed. "Look, Annie. I don't mind you dating anyone. But I'm scared that he'll hurt you. Either your feelings or physically."

"He won't. He really likes me."

"Basically, I want you to be able to do whatever you want. And you can. You don't have to ask me for everything. Just be careful."

"You're always the one for seriousness, aren't you?"

"Yes. And I should do. I don't know when I might have to go back again. So I always have to be ready. I guess living outside of the palace has made me slightly more vulgar. When I first met you in the gardens, I used to think that you were so grubby. But you were just normal. I'm glad I saw you and I'm glad you didn't run away."

"I'm glad too. Otherwise you would have stayed the spoilt brat you were."

"Hey. I wasn't that spoilt compared to others like me."

"That's because you got everything you wanted from when you were little that you couldn't think of anything else that you wanted."

Alex began to laugh so much that she had to hold onto Annabel's shoulder to stay standing.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Annabel.

When Alex stopped her laughing, she said, "That moment just reminded me of when we were little. When we always used to say about how spoilt and bitchy I was."

"Well, you were."

And for the rest of the night, the two friends sat and talked.

* * *

Hey guys. I can't remember the last time I updated. While I was going through my computer files, I found this. I was like, "I should have uploaded that a long time ago. Anyway, sorry. Please don't give up on me and review. Thanks.


	10. The Match

Chapter 10: The Match

* * *

"Are you going to use your Moonchaser?" asked Oliver.

"No," Alex replied shortly.

"Come on! Then at least let me ride it then!"

"No. You broke my first broom!"

"I didn't! Your Cleansweep was fine when I last saw it!"

"Not the Cleansweep! My Comet 260!"

"Oh. That one. Oh, come on! I did you a favour by doing that. The Comet series were rubbish!"

"But still. A first broom is still a first broom. I wanted to keep that forever."

"Stop talking like a fool and use the freaking thing!"

"If I use it for the match, and I get flustered about it, I will make you wish you were born a girl."

* * *

"And, welcome to the first match of Quidditch in the year. I realise that the actual Quidditch season doesn't start until next week but Dumbledore has approved of this 'friendly' match which was organised by Alexandra Blake and Terry Boot."

Like always, Lee Jordan was commentating. Today, he was a little more sensible than usual. There was a pile of detention slips next to him waiting to be filled out. Professor McGonagall was sitting right next to the pile.

"They will be coming out soon. During which, I will be naming the players. For the men, Chasers, Roger Davies, Zacharias Smith and Marcus Flint! Beaters, Fred and George Weasley! Keeper, Terry Boot! And Seeker, Harry Potter!"

The team flew out at that instant and a roar of deep voices cheered.

"And on the other side, are the lovely ladies. Chasers, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, what a fine figure she has today…"

A detention slip was filled out.

"And Alexandra Blake! I regret to inform you boys that because there is no availability of female beaters, Alexandra has had the advantage and privilege of asking beaters from outside of school. Please welcome, Gwenog Jones and Quigley Martins!"

An echo of gasps and whispers rang around the stadium.

"Keeper will be Vicky Frobisher! Seeker, Ginny Weasley!"

A whoosh of brooms was heard as the female team emerged from the changing rooms.

"Oh my god, it actually is Gwenog Jones and Quigley Martins! I thought it would be a hoax!" exclaimed Blaise.

"Who are they? Are they meant to be famous?" asked an ignorant Pansy.

"Are you kidding? Gwenog Jones! Legendary beater for the Holyhead Harpies! Quigley Martins! Plays for the Irish National Quidditch Team!"

"Who cares about that at the moment?" interrupted Draco. "Have you seen the broom that Blake is riding?"

Blaise focused his eyes on the girl; and then on her broom. His eyes almost popped out.

He choked on his words. "Is… Is that a… Is that…"

"How the hell does she have one of those?" said Draco.

"That's a Moonchaser!"

Lee's commentary sounded around the stadium.

"I must say, I have seen the Moonchaser in pictures but to see an actual one up close is absolutely stunning!"

Professor McGonagall was even staring at the broom incredulously.

"I have read that it is and will be the most expensive broom for the next eleven years minimum! Not to mention that it will also be the best! Made of only the best quality mahogany and goblin sliver crafted into the handle. Lighter than any other broom made. 0-240 miles in 10 seconds. This is the broom to marry."

"Captains! Shake hands!" screeched Madam Hooch.

Terry eyed the broom. "You said it was a Nimbus."

"I lied," said Alex with a smirk.

They shook hands and swept off into their positions.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the match began.

"Well, Alex seemed to not only be hiding her beauty in the shadows, but also a beauty of a broom in brown paper! A girl of many secrets is an admirable trait, don't you think boys?"

A detention slip was signed.

"Oh come on Professor! You've got to admit you're impressed!"

And another one.

"Professor!"

And another.

"Well, ummm, Katie Bell has the Quaffle at the moment. Fast pass to Alexandra Blake. Gwenog Jones intercepting a Bludger that George Weasley sent to Blake's way. It gives me shivers just to say Jones' name. Gwenog Jones, Gwenog Jones, Gwenog Jones."

Professor McGonagall was scribbling furiously.

"Blake is up to the posts. Will she score? Ooh! She fakes it and passes to Angelina for her to score. She scores! Nice move Blake."

Blake turned to wink at Lee before flying into position again.

"Ooh, I feel all queasy inside. Alexandra Blake, meet me later in the broom cupboard."

Although Lee was clearly joking, Draco still felt a squirm of anger in his stomach.

"Back into play. Flint passing to Smith who passes back to Flint. He shoots! He doesn't score. Come on you lot! Play like men! Frobisher is a fair keeper if I may say so myself."

"Oi Lee! Whose side are you on?" Fred yelled at him.

"Now, now Freddie dear. If you don't compliment them now, who knows when they'll bite back later. Stop talking to me now! Professor McGonagall keeps giving me detentions. Has Harry Potter seen something? It seems rather silly if he hadn't and he was way up there in such a rush. Was there a glint of gold? Ginny Weasley flies up to give chase whilst Bell passes to Alex to shoot. And it sweeps past Terry. She even flies to catch it after it passes through the hoop. She throws it to Terry."

"Hey Terry! I think you forgot to catch something!" Alex smirked at the keeper.

* * *

"And so! The match ends! Harry Potter catches the Snitch! The final scores are… Male, 370 points including the Snitch points. Female, 430! Unlucky boys. Girls, try not to be too smug about it. It may ruin your chances on ever getting a guy."

"Well played," said a clammy Terry. He held out his hand.

Alex took the hand. "Thanks. You're not a bad keeper. Just a little more practice."

"Forget about me! I swear you scored half of the shots and you're not even covered in one drop of sweat!"

"Yeah, I don't sweat a lot. But trust me, I'm tired. I kept thinking to myself, 'I hope one of the bloody seekers finds the damn thing soon. I don't care who, just someone.'"

"Well, you won. So congratulations. I'll get your 100 galleons to you by tomorrow. My mum's not gonna be happy."

"Forget about it. I don't need it."

"Clearly." He gestured towards the broom.

"This? Oh, yeah. Ummm, this could be a problem."

A group of boys were eying the broom from a distance.

"Alex! Great game!" called Blaise.

"Hey. Thank you."

"You too Terry. You're a great keeper. But to be honest, I think you should have made Oliver play."

"Supportive of a Gryffindor Zabini?"

"No. But I'd have preferred it if I hadn't lost that badly. We may not even have lost."

Alex could sense the tense atmosphere between the two boys. She put one hand on each of the boys' chests and pushed ever so slightly.

"Come on guys. I'm bloody starving. Let's go eat."

Blaise shot Terry one last frown and then looked away. Alex staggered to the castle with her broom in her hand.

In the background, there was a scene of Professor McGonagall piling slips of paper onto Lee Jordan.

* * *

I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh! Really I am! I did whack myself on the head and then kicked a wall to hurt my toe because I forgot about this for a while. Please review even though I don't deserve it. Thank you!


	11. Contact

Chapter 11: Contact

* * *

There was a great commotion outside the Ravenclaw girls' dormitories the next morning. All the boys were still wondering about the broom from the previous day.

"What's going on?" mumbled Alex. "Am I late for class?"

"It's Saturday Alex. Of course you're not," Padma said sleepily.

The other girls were just beginning to stir. Although they were all curious about what was happening, they were also very lazy. Luna who always woke up early to feed the thestrals, had just returned. She asked the other girls, "Can I just ask, why are all the boys in our house standing outside our dorm?"

Immediately, a rush of duvet covers and pillows flew into the air and the girls began to sort through their clothes.

"What shall I wear?" shrieked one girl while another screamed, "Don't wear that! That's what I'm wearing!"

While all this had been happening, Alex stayed sound asleep. She shuffled every now and then due to the noise but nothing more.

Padma peeked outside the door when she saw all the boys waiting impatiently. "Oh my goodness! Is it Valentine's Day or something? Literally every boy is there, and some from other houses as well!"

"Is Draco Malfoy there?" asked Lisa. The room went quiet. Then a larger riot began.

"Oh no! If Draco is there, then this skirt won't do!"

Still, Alex slept.

Very soon, Alex was the only girl left in the dormitory. She climbed out of her bed. _Crash! _She had tripped on a pair of heels. She walked a little further. _Smash! _There was now a broken perfume bottle on the floor. _Crack! _She had stepped on a pencil eye liner. Alex finally looked around at her surroundings rubbing her eyes. She noticed the mess of beauty products and clothes on the floor.

"What. The. Hell?! What happened here?! Guys! The room's kinda trashed! Guys?" She then realized that she was the only person left in the room. "Oh."

* * *

Oliver looked at his watch. 'Eleven o'clock. Typical Alex,' he mused. He heard a crashing noise from outside the Great Hall. 'And here she comes.' He went to the source of the noise and there she was apologizing to a suit of armour. The suit of armour snatched back it's head/helmet and stormed off angrily. Alex saw Oliver and rubbed the back of her head. "Oops," she said.

"Good morning to you too. And to think, someone like this used to live in the palace."

"Shut up Oliver. You know you're not allowed to talk about that."

"I know. But I just like to remind you."

"I know you do. But don't. I hope I never have to go back. All those stupid robes and the dresses, ugh. They were so annoying!"

"I personally prefer you in normal clothes." Oliver looked her up and down playfully.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, grey canvas pumps, and a white t-shirt. Her hair was just pulled up and tied with a hair band.

"Oi! Stop leering! It's not polite!"

Oliver gave her a look of innocence. "Me? Leering? Never! Anyway, have you even brushed your hair? It looks a mess!"

"Huh? Oh, no. I had a shower but it wouldn't dry fast enough so I just tied it up randomly. I don't actually know what I look like."

"Come on. I've got something I want to show you." Oliver dragged her by the arm.

"What is it? I'm so hungry! I want some breakfast!"

"Breakfast is over. You'll have to wait for lunch. To be honest, it's not long until lunch."

"Oi! Cheeky." She laughed.

"Ta da!"

They had stopped in front of a wall. Alex looked blank.

"I'm sure you had some special reason for wanting me to stare at a brick wall but I'm going to be heading to the kitchens. Okay?"

"Wait! You're spoiling the fun. I'm going to give you a phrase to think about. So think about it. 'I want a room which has a door leading to the kitchens and has a very big couch and what Oliver has in his head.' Okay? You've got to think those exact words and then walk up and down this corridor three times. Got it?"

"I guess. But what are you trying to do? This is just weird."

"Just do it Alex."

They both walked up and down the corridor three times. When they stopped, at first, nothing happened. Alex commented, "Well, that went well. I've just spent five minutes of my life looking rather silly."

Then a door grew out into the wall.

"What are you talking about Alex? You always look silly. Sometimes, you even make yourself like that." Oliver grinned. He held the door open for her as she stepped in with a sheepish smile.

Alex looked around herself in wonder. Then confusion. "Why can't you just conjure up food? Why do you have to ask for a staircase to the kitchen?"

"Honestly Alex. I know you're smart but you should really listen in lessons. You can't create food from nothing. Nobody can. It's one of the –"

"Oh yeah! Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration! I can't believe I forgot that! What I don't get is, you can't create food out of nothing, you can't create love – thank goodness – only imitate it, but you can, in a way, create life."

"And here I was thinking that you didn't know anything." Alex was ignoring him. She was too busy pondering on her point.

"Like, _avis_ can be used to create birds which actually do live a normal life after you've cast the spell. Food should be lesser than life. So why can't we create food?"

"Stop wondering and hurry up and eat. I had the manners to get some food up here while you've been nattering about nothing important."

"It is an important point! In fact, just to prove you wrong, I'm going to write a book on it. And do research and everything!"

Oliver smiled at her childish behaviour. It reminded him of the younger Alex in the palace.

"Come on. Eat."

He pushed a plate of food in front of her. Alex grabbed a piece of toast and munched on it happily whilst Oliver poured her a cup of coffee.

* * *

Soon, the food was finished and Alex was lying contently on the couch with her head on Oliver's lap.

"So what was the thing you were thinking about?"

Oliver was silent. His smiling face slowly faded away.

"Oliver?" Alex turned to look up at his face. When she saw it, she sat up. "You got a message from the palace didn't you?"

Oliver nodded down at her. "You're turning seventeen soon. I'm sorry. They're arranging a coming of age ball. They're coming now to get measurements for a dress."

"When did you get the message?"

"Not too long ago. Before you bumped into me with your coffee."

"So you knew I was in school," she said darkly.

"Yes. I'm sorry Alex! But if you knew I was in contact with them, would you have stayed in school?"

Alex didn't reply.

"Alex. You have to at least be civil when they measure you out."

She sighed. "Oliver, I haven't had contact with the palace in years. I turn seventeen next year. They don't have a right to barge into my life like that!"

"Well, I am sorry to disturb you then. Shall I come another time?"

Alex turned to face the smug palace tailor.

"No, of course not Frederick. Come in. Well, you were already going to."

"Still as stubborn as ever Alexandra. Come Caius. We have a job to do."

"Yes sir," said a beautiful blonde boy. "Mistress Blake."

"Caius," Alex said shortly.

"Why so displeased? Was he not your lover?"

"I demand that you close your mouth Frederick. Our short affair is none of your business so I would appreciate it if you would leave your curiosity out of this."

"As you wish. Caius, get the measuring tape out and also the sample material book."

"Yes sir."

Alex watched as Caius summoned the required items.

"I see you have prepared an area as we asked."

"Yes sir," said Oliver.

Frederick led Alex to a little corner with a platform and some mirrors around it.

"I feel like this is my wedding dress. Frederick, don't make it too much like one."

"Alexandra, do not forgot your proper words. They will be very picky about little details like that when you go back."

"Go back?" Alex was sharp.

"Why, hasn't Oliver told you yet?"

Alex turned to Oliver disbelievingly.

"I was going to tell you later. I didn't want to throw everything at you in one go," he said gently. He gazed at Alex pleadingly when she looked away at the floor.

"Well, seeming as I am here, I will explain everything. They have summoned you back to complete your education there and also some additional training which is necessary for every royal to complete."

"I am not a royal."

"Although you are not directly related to the current king, you are the only descendant of the true royal blood. Well, you and your filthy half-breed brother."

Alex whipped out her wand and held it against Frederick's neck. "Don't you ever call my brother that, ever."

Then she felt a sharp point pressing up at her own neck. "I am sorry Mistress Blake but I cannot allow you to harm my lord."

Alex saw Caius at the corner of her eye.

"Caius, put your wand down," warned Alex.

"Mistress Blake, I plead with you."

"Caius, put your wand down now."

"Alex."

She turned her head to face him a little. Her wand arm faltered and she lowered slowly.

"Interesting," Frederick commented. "Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

Please review! The next chapter will be up within a week! Thanks!


	12. Forgiven

Chapter 12: Forgiven

* * *

"Caius? What do you think of the dress?" asked Frederick.

The boy quickly eyed the dress up and down. "It looks wonderful sir. I'm sure that Mistress Blake will agree."

Alex stared into the mirror. Her dress was in the style of a late eighteenth century French gown. It was a typical black. She had to admit, it was beautiful.

"Maybe a change in colour. All the other noble daughters will be wearing black dresses. I personally think that one wears black because they are frightened of wearing colours."

With a wave of his wand, Frederick changed the black into a golden rusted colour.

"There. That looks much better."

Caius offered a hand for Alex to step down from the platform. His hand was cool to touch and gently led her down. Her heart began to beat quickly. But she didn't flinch away. "Now, the dance," said Frederick. "For your coming of age, your first dance will be with your father. Then the suitors will have a dance with you one at a time. The dance with your father must be perfect. This is the moment when a man has his last act with his child and gives her to his future son-in-law. It is very important and I hope that you will put maximum effort into practicing."

"I will Frederick. Although I run away from them, I am loyal to the palace."

"I am glad to hear. Now, Oliver is familiar with the dance but for today, Caius will be teaching you. As he is here, he may as well be of some use. He knows the dance very well and hopefully, you will pick it up quickly. I think that is all I was sent here for. Please do not ruin the dress."

"Thank you Frederick. You may go."

Frederick walked into the shadows of the room and disappeared.

"Oliver," said Alex. "You can go if you want to."

She didn't look towards him but Oliver knew that she wanted him gone. She needed some time to herself. He left the room.

"Now Caius, what is this wretched dance I have to learn?"

"Is he your new found interest?" He was staring at the door through which Oliver had left.

"Excuse me?"

Caius looked up abruptly. "Have you replaced me?"

"Caius, my love interests have nothing to do with you anymore. Could we please get on with the dance?"

"As you wish Mistress Blake."

For the next three hours, there was nothing but the sound of a few instructions and the tapping of shoes against the stone floor. When she had finally learnt all the dance steps, she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Digger?" she called softly.

A house-elf materialized in front of her. "Miss Blake? What can I get you?"

"Sorry to bother you but could you get me some coffee and a range of fruits?"

"Of course Miss Blake. You are never a bother. Would sir like something as well?" The house-elf addressed Caius.

"Yes. Get me some tea and scones," he said dismissively.

Alex glared at Caius angrily. "What he meant was, could he please have some tea and scones?"

"Yes, right away."

The little house-elf snapped his fingers and vanished. Moments later, he was back again with two heavily laden trays of what they had asked for and more.

"Thank you Digger," said Alex gratefully.

"Not at all," he squeaked back in reply and departed once again.

For a few minutes, there was silence as Alex ate her fruit salad and Caius sipped on his tea.

"I should never have left you that night," Caius suddenly said.

Alex made no reply.

"I was young and foolish. You have to believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alex flared up. "Do you realize how idiotic you sound at the moment? Every man in history will have said that phrase and will not have meant a single word! You don't understand Caius! You don't understand how much I cared! When I saw you, it shattered everything we ever had together." By this time, tears were falling down her cheeks. She stood up angrily. "I never thought that you would do that to me, but I guess… I guess I shouldn't have expected anything else."

She fell to her knees with her hands in her lap. Caius stared at the floor guiltily.

"I really wanted to try and forgive you. I really did. But I thought that even if I said I had forgiven you, I would never believe it myself."

Caius knelt beside her and gently placed his hands on top of hers.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you," he began softly. "I'm sorry for leaving you that night. I'm sorry for not explaining myself. I'm sorry for not going after you."

He stroked her hands with his own and raised her chin up to look into her eyes. In that moment, Alex saw a pure honesty in Caius' eyes. He pulled her forward. His lips landed lightly on hers then with encouragement from Alex, he slipped his tongue into her mouth to have the taste that he had longed for. Alex pulled away to breathe.

"I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have done that," Alex repeated to herself.

But she leaned forward again to claim his lips another time. This time, the kiss was longer.

"Are we officially back together then?" asked Alex breathlessly.

"Not yet," Caius said.

Alex frowned at him and then her expression softened when he produced a long velvet box from under his cloak. He opened it. Inside, a silver necklace was seen. It had tiny diamonds studded on the chain and at the centre piece was a beautiful blue diamond in the shape of a key.

"Alex," he said as he grinned. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Alex sat speechless. He helped her with the jewelry.

She said simply, "Yes," and flung her arms around his neck joyfully.

"Also, guess what?" Alex paused her delighted screaming. "I'm joining the school with you until you move back to the palace."

"When am I moving back?"

"During the spring."

"So I do have time."

"Yes. We have about half a year."

"…"

"Alex? We'll get through this."

"Thanks Caius."

She leant her head against his shoulder. They sat in a blissful calm that comforted them.

It was a fresh new day. It was the day on which Caius was formally arriving at the school.

"So Blake, has Wood finally asked you out?" Draco said as he nodded to the visible necklace.

"Actually Malfoy," Alex spat. "Oliver's a good friend."

"Are you sure that's the way he feels about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Blake, don't tell me you've missing the signs. The looks he gives you when you're not looking. The staring. The 'bumping into you'."

"Oliver and I are just friends Malfoy. What's it to you anyway."

"Nothing. I was just going to comment on your poor choice of man."

Alex had enough. "You want to know my choice of man Malfoy? Fine then! Follow me into the Great Hall and you'll know my 'man'!"

Alex grabbed Draco's robes and dragged him to the Great Hall then let go. Draco shrugged his robes down.

"Don't you ever do that again," Draco said threateningly.

Alex ignored him. "Go in and see for yourself."

Draco glanced back at Alex before entering.

"What on earth are you talking about Blake? There's clearly nobody here. Now, let's go and find Annabel, shall we?"

"Go ahead. I'm going to sit with Blaise today."

"I'll come with you."

"No, you're going to find Annabel."

"I'll find her and bring her over."

"Just sit with her. I'm sure she'll want some time with you alone."

"I'm sure she also wants to see her best friend."

"Merlin! You do not give up! Get over yourself Malfoy!"

Then, Alex felt an arm wrap round her waist.

"Is this kid bothering you Alex?" asked a recognizable voice.

"Caius!" Alex screamed. She turned to face him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning."

"Is this him?" interrupted Draco.

"Can I help you kid?" questioned Caius menacingly.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure that I was talking to Alex." Draco's tone was equally has hostile.

"Alex, is he talking to you?"

Alex waved her hand dismissively. "He was, but he's not anymore."

"I think you should leave her alone."

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Draco. "I am a Malfoy! I demand respect!"

"Oh, so you're the Malfoy brat I was told about."

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Caius Silverson. I am from a lineage of purebloods and nobles from Italy. Do you realize who you're speaking to now?"

"Silverson? What the hell is that? If that was a pureblood family, I would have heard about it, especially if you're family is noble. The Malfoys are a well-known aristocratic family. They are at the top end of the class."

"Stop trying to big your family up Malfoy. It's not working. Your family is at the higher end of your class but you're right at the bottom of our pyramid."

Alex pushed Caius slightly as to hold him back. She spoke quietly so only Caius could hear, "Caius, I think you've said too much. He can't find out. You know how much trouble we would get into even if they know the location of our type."

Caius grinned wickedly at Draco before giving a slight growl at him.

"Nice talking to you," he said mockingly before walking away with Alex under his arm.

"Who was that?" asked Blaise popping out from the Slytherin table.

"That, was competition and apparently, he is dating Blake."

"Well, I guess we were too late with our actions then."

"No, you were late Blaise."

"Stop lying to yourself. You wanted her as much as I did."

"Blaise, I advise you to stop your useless talk now."

Blaise looked at his best friend whilst smiling secretively. The only reason he had attempted to kiss Alex earlier was to force Draco to admit his attraction to the mysterious girl.

"Yeah, I guess I should stop talking now. It will just make you think about her more."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Albus' voice rang clear through the Great Hall. "I would like to welcome a new seventh year to our school. He will be joining us for his NEWTS. Caius Silverson."

The boy walked out casually in front of the whole school. Everyone looked up in interest. There were rarely new students in higher school. Alex had been the last newbie.

"Ooh! Looks like Draco has competition!" squealed Padma from beside Alex.

Alex growled playfully, "Oi, that's _my _boyfriend you're talking about there."

Padma stared at her. "You're kidding! Come to think of it now, you do suit each other. Awww!"

Padma held Alex in a tight embrace. "Why didn't you tell me you were in love?!"

"Padma! Choking! Can't breathe! Seriously!" Alex coughed.

"Sorry." Padma let go sheepishly. "Anyway, what house is he going to be in?"

"I'm going to guess he's a Slytherin. He's that sort of person."

"Seriously?! He doesn't look it."

"Looks can be deceiving. The sorting hat was going to put me in Slytherin as well but I asked to be put somewhere I could study well. So it put me here."

"You can ask to be put certain places?!"

"Well, if you really want it enough, then yeah."

"How did I not know this? I could have asked to be put in Slytherin! Right next to Draco's side!"

Alex groaned exasperatedly. "Get over it Padma."

"Caius is a… SLYTHERIN!" shouted the sorting hat.

"I told you," sighed Alex.

* * *

I've just realised Oliver's meant to have left school. Pretend that's he younger than he's meant to be. Hope you like it! If you want a picture of her dress, you can click on my profile and there should be a link to a picture. Please review! And I can't decide who to put Alex with! So when you review, could you please say who you want Alex to end up with. Caius, Draco or Oliver? Blaise was just trying to set Draco up with her. Anyway, thanks!


	13. Key To My Heart

Chapter 13: Key To My Heart

* * *

"Alex? Which house are you in?" asked an annoyed Caius.

"Me? I'm in Ravenclaw. Which leads me to remind you, the Slytherin table's over there," Alex pointed to the other side of the hall. She pulled him off the Ravenclaw bench and led him towards his own table. "Come on, I'll introduce you to a few people."

When they arrived at tables, most of the Slytherins stared at Alex suspiciously.

"What are you doing here Blake?" snarled Pansy.

"Unfortunately, I came to put Caius here," said Alex in a bored voice whilst looking for Blaise.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! I deserve respect from you!"

"Why?"

The whole table was now looking in their direction. Pansy began to stutter.

"Be… Because… I… I… I am the queen bee in this school!"

"Of course you are dear. You haven't seen Blaise by any chance, have you?"

"You bitch! How dare you ignore me!"

"I didn't ignore you, I gave you a reply. Come on Caius, let's go and find Blaise."

Alex walked away with Caius. Although she had been the one who walked away, she had won the argument.

"Stupid idiot!" yelled Pansy. "Walk away, why don't you?!"

When no reply was made, Pansy chased after her angry that she was being disregarded. Half of the Slytherin table rose to watch the event.

"Pansy thinks she's the alpha female because her family's like Malfoy's family. A high-classed 'respected' family. Of course, everyone knows the truth. There are others in the school who have a better standing than that pig," Alex explained calmly. "For example, even though it doesn't seem like it, Susan Bones has a really high social standing especially because her aunt works at the ministry. She's also a pure blood and she has no obvious public opinion so is liked by everyone."

"So, you're saying that this Bones has more respect than the other one?"

"Yes. But Pansy just gets more attention from boys because she lost her virginity a few years ago which means she has experience. Susan is a pretty girl but she's too innocent so nobody thinks of her like that."

Caius leant down to whisper in Alex's ear, "Do you remember your first time?"

Alex didn't tremble like he thought she would. Instead, she boldly whispered back, "I remember it Caius. I don't regret it," then aloud. "Where the hell is Blaise?"

"Oi! I have something to sort out with you!" screamed a shrill voice.

"What is it now?" muttered Alex to herself before turning to face the pug-faced girl and a large crowd. She put on a false, sugary voice. "Well, hello again Pansy? How can I help you?"

"You owe me an apology!"

"Why? I agreed to everything you said."

"You were being sarcastic!"

"I'm surprised you know that word. It is three syllables long. I should applaud you, only I don't want to waste my energy doing so."

"You dare be rude to me?"

"Well, I tried to be civil but you just wouldn't take it."

"When were you ever civil to me?"

"I have had enough of you! Who the hell are you?!" shouted Caius dangerously.

"Excuse me? You haven't heard of me?" screeched Pansy.

"I doubt that I need to spare any space in my mind to give a thought about you, but please continue."

"I, am Pansy Parkinson of the Parkinson family; a family of pure-bloods. It is at…"

Caius cut her off. "You're one of those arrogant fools who think that you're at the top of the hierarchy. Listen you shit head, don't ever try to outdo Alex because I'll tell you one thing, her owl has more status than you do. No wait, her owl's shit has more status than you have. So you better get your head sorted out before I sort it out for you."

Alex pressed her hand against Caius' chest. "Don't, you've lost control over your words again."

"Sorry." Caius hung his head down in shame.

"So this is it then Blake, you use your boyfriend to fight your fights? Can't you take it?" Pansy said tauntingly.

"No Pansy, you really don't get it. You think you're up there with the gods but all they're doing is laughing at you."

Pansy pulled out her wand and pointed it at Alex. "Are you trying to make me curse you?"

"Curse me?" Alex laughed. "I know much more powerful magic than you will ever know Pansy."

"You think that you can beat a killing curse?"

"That's what you've laid down? I'll play an absorption charm."

"You willing to try that?"

"Be my guest."

Pansy took a ready stance.

"Avada Kedavra!" Pansy yelled.

Alex yawned and waved her hand dismissively. A silvery shield-like object covered her from the green curse and disappeared as soon as the light was gone. A silence fell upon the corridor.

"Are you done?" asked Alex, turning her back.

There was a clattering sound. Pansy had dropped her wand out of fear.

"You know you're going to be punished for doing that," said Caius.

"I know. But how else was Pansy going to leave me alone?"

"You could have just used your wand."

"My wand? I could have. But I wouldn't have been making a point then."

"They'll be coming tonight to erase their memories of this."

"I know."

"That means that Frederick will be coming back to bug you."

"I need to ask him for another dress anyway."

"Have you ruined it already?"

"No, it's for the Halloween Ball."

"They have a Halloween Ball…"

"Yeah, it's because Dumbledore likes to see Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same room together."

"So, you need a dress."

"Yeah."

"That means, you'll need a date."

"Errr…"

"So, Miss Alexandra Blake, may I ask you to the ball?"

"Errr…"

"You do have the key to my heart."

Alex smiled and ran her finger down the blue diamond.

"Of course, I'd love to." Then she added jokingly, "But don't go breaking my heart."

_Flashback_

_Alex was taking a walk, away from the formal dinner party that her mother was hosting in honour of her brother's birthday. Her green eyes stood out from behind her black mask. She stepped out onto the balcony when she looked down upon a scene she wished she had never come across. Caius was holding a girl in his arms and murmuring softly. She couldn't distinguish what they were saying but she knew that it wasn't just casual chat when he kissed her fully. She felt tears rushing to her eyes. She blinked them away and marched away defiantly._

'_No! I won't get upset about this!' Alex thought stubbornly. 'I'll just pretend nothing ever happened between us.'_

_She ran through the grand doors of her bedroom and threw off her mask and dress. A few suitcases were packed in no time and she flooed out of her room. She knew the guards would find out very soon because the floo network to and from the building was monitored but she didn't care. She had to get away from him. She trusted him. She wanted him. She loved him._

_Flashback_

"Caius," whispered Alex.

"Yes princess?"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a princess anymore. And princess sounds so corny."

"But you're my princess."

Alex laughed softly. "We should get back now."

"I guess. But it's not like anyone will catch us."

"I know, but we have a school day tomorrow. I'd rather not be falling asleep in my lessons."

"Fine. Let's go then. Shall we race?"

"You know cats land on their feet. I'm sorry to say, wolves don't."

"You never know."

Alex ran to the edge of the roof and jumped down lightly. Caius soon followed. If anybody had been awake and witnessed the spectacle, they would have seen the beautiful silhouette of a slender girl falling through the cold air down the side of the tower in the moonlight, being followed by the shadow of a wolf. But where the moonlight didn't reach near the base of the tower, their eyes wouldn't have caught sight of the girl changing form.

"You're faster," Alex observed. "But not as fast as me."

Then she disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"We'll just see about that," Caius chuckled. Very soon, he was also gone.

* * *

How did you like that chapter? Very... mysterious? Hopefully. You've now had a little bit of what Caius is like and you know what he did! Please review and tell me who you want Alex to end up with! Oliver, Draco or Caius? Next chapter will be coming soon! Thank you!


	14. This Girl

Chapter 14: This Girl

* * *

"Alex?" Blaise called. "I heard that you were looking for me yesterday."

"Oh, hey Blaise, yeah. I completely forgot about it after certain events. Anyway, you must have seen a new student in the dungeons, right? Blonde, quite tall, seventh year."

"I haven't actually met him in person but yes, I know who you're talking about. Draco's not too keen on him."

"I'm sure he isn't. Who is he keen on anyway?"

"Well…"

"Doesn't matter. I have a favour to ask."

"What is it?"

"The new student's name is Caius Silverson. He might need a little help with his way around the school and you're the only one I trust out of the whole of Slytherin."

"So, you want me to be his little tour guide."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I suppose, something like that. I've got to get to Transfiguration, so I'll see you later?"

"Sure."

"And bring Caius with you."

"Obviously." Blaise rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Are you Caius Silverson? The new student?"

Caius shot the boy a hard look. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"My name's Blaise Zabini. Alex told me to show you around the castle."

His expression softened slightly. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

"What lesson do you have first?"

"Potions."

"The dungeons are where we all do Potions. It's not very far from our dorm rooms. This way."

"Thanks."

They were walking in a solemn silence when Blaise suddenly spoke.

"I heard you were a pureblood noble."

"Where did you hear that?" Caius growled defensively.

"Draco Malfoy's my best friend. You've met him, haven't you?"  
"…"

They had arrived at the door of Caius' lesson.

"Yes," said Caius simply then walked in with a smile.

Blaise made his way to Charms with a knowing smirk on his face. Then he stopped.

'Wait! Which question?' he thought, frustrated.

"Mr. Silverson, as you can see, my lesson has already started so could you be seated?"

Professor Snape posed it as a question but it was more of a command.

"Yes sir," Caius managed to say without sounding hostile.

"Now, before I was rudely interrupted by Mr. Silverson, I was explaining that NEWT level Potions should not be taken lightly and in no case at all, should any of you miss a lesson. We will begin with the basics of Elementary Potions."

A slight groan rang through the class.

"Mr. Flint, what measurements do we use in Potion making?"

"We don't use precise values. Instead, we make measurements such as a pod of a herb or a leaf of a plant."

"Ten points to Slytherin. How much water is usually a base for a potion? Miss. Hornby?"

"Two pints for most basic potions but one pint for antidotes."

"We will be making the Draught of Living Death today. You should have all done this in previous years so I expect you know how to make it. What is so different about this potion, Miss. Flax?"

"We don't use normal water. It has to be three gallons of ocean water."

"Well then, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," the class chorused.

"Get on with it then."

The class worked silently and solidly for one hour. Caius sat waiting for his potion to fully boil before he put the daisy roots in to complete his potion. When he dropped them in, his potion turned a deep, rich blue colour, signaling his finish. He leant back on his chair and waited for the rest of the class.

"Mr. Silverson! What makes you think that you have the right to rest in this classroom?" Snape shouted.

"Well Professor Snape," he said. He exaggerated every sound in his words. "I've finished."

"Nonsense, this potion takes two hours to brew."

"I changed the recipe a little to fit it into a smaller time slot."

"If you have changed the recipe, then it isn't a Draught of Living Death anymore, is it?"

"Actually sir, it is."

The whole class paused to watch the defiant argument.

"Let me see."

Snape stormed angrily to his cauldron to check it. First, he stared at it. Then, he sniffed it. Finally, he summoned a bullfrog to test it.

"If this doesn't work, you're in detention for not following orders."

The whole class held their breath; except Caius. He was relaxed as he watched Snape squeeze a few drops into the bullfrog's mouth. Instantly, the bullfrog stopped moving. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"So," Caius put his belongings away and began to walk out the door. "See you later Prince."

Snape's mind was whirling with confusion.

"Alex," a voice said.

"Caius, how was your first lesson?"

"It was okay. I may have started on the wrong foot with Snape."

"What did you do?"

"I called him Prince."

"Oh dear, he's not gonna like that."

"Oh well, it's not my problem if he doesn't like his real name."

"But you shouldn't just shout it out so the whole world knows. And you left early."

"I may have been showing off a bit and I finished the potion in an hour when the shortest time he can do it in is two hours."

"You idiot." Alex playfully hit him.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"It was meant to. Were you nice to Blaise?"

"Of course I was. Anyway, what lesson do you have now?"

"I have a free."

"Great! Let's go somewhere!"

"I was planning to go to the library. I have to practice my Transfiguration."

"No. Let's go outside."

Caius wrapped his arm around her waist and led her. They walked for a while.

"Ummm, Caius? Do you know the way to get outside?"

"Nope. Just keep walking and you'll somehow find it."

"Typical boy method. Or you could ask me how to get there."

"No, it's fine."

They walked a little further.

"Alex?"

She gave him a questioning look.

"Which way is it to get outside?"

"The other way."

Caius coolly turned on his heel with a sheepish grin.

"There we go," Alex said with a giggle.

"Draconifors," muttered Alex, slashing the air. The statue did nothing. "Damn it!"

"Woah, calm down," Caius said.

"I did it in class! Why can't I do it here?"

"Maybe because I'm here."

"Yeah right. You're not that much of a distraction."

"Oh really? I beg to differ."

Caius' lips met her neck. He slowly kissed up her neck. Alex ignored the feeling and carried on trying to transfigure the statue into a dragon.

"Caius! Help me! I can't do it!"

Caius groaned. "You know, I was just getting started with you."

"Yeah. But I, unlike you, have been out of the palace for a while so I'm not quite as advanced in my studies. I have to get perfect grades to stay out of that place."

"Fine. Come on. Let's see you do it again."

That night, just before Alex fell asleep, she was woken up by a tapping on her window. She shuffled out of bed looking very annoyed. She opened the window and saw Draco sitting on a broom.

"Malfoy?" Alex said, rubbing her eyes.

"Blake. Get your broom," he replied monotonously.

"Malfoy, it's two in the morning."

"And by the looks of it, you hadn't been sleeping yet. Come on."

"Malfoy, go back. Go shag some whore."

At that moment, Malfoy pulled out his wand, summoned the Moonchaser and levitated it out of the window.

"Get on Blake."

"Malfoy," Alex growled through gritted teeth. "Give that back."

"Just fly with me for a little while. I promise it won't be long."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can."

For some reason, when Alex looked into Draco's eyes, she felt a sense of trust. She leapt out of the window and landed lightly on her broom.

"Hurry up Malfoy, we haven't got all day."

Draco smirked. "It's night if you haven't noticed Blake." Then he said before she could retort, "This way."

She followed him easily even though he flew swiftly. He soon reached the lake and he dismounted his broom. Alex followed suit.

"What do you want Malfoy? If it's something to do with Annabel, leave me out of it. I've decided to let her do what she wants."

"It's not about that."

"Then what's it about? To see if I have any other friends who are free tonight? Go ask any girl wandering around a corridor! They'll be fine with it!"

Alex began muttering angrily under her breath whilst walking away when his hand grabbed her arm.

"Merlin's sake Blake! What if all I wanted to do was talk to you?! Am I not even allowed to do that?"

Alex paused. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I'm guessing we both started on the wrong foot. Start again?"

Draco gave her a genuine smile. He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?"

Alex took hold of his hand. "Alexandra Blake. But please, call me Alex."

They began to talk whilst sitting under the tree next to the lake.

"So then Alex, what brings you out on this fine night?"

"Well Draco, I felt a need to be in the fresh air so I flew out. How about you?"

Suddenly, Draco turned serious. "I came to see a girl. And tell her that I like her. This girl though, she has a boyfriend. I only found out recently. But I'm still willing to fight for her."

"Draco…"

"And I will fight for her."

"Draco, we haven't even known each other that long."

"Alex, we've known each other for over a month."

"And I've known Caius for over half of my life."

"You deserve better than Silverson!"

"And you saying that, it would mean you."

"Give me a chance."

"…"

"Please?"

"Draco? This girl, she'd be very happy if you could be her friend."

"And would this girl consider for me to be more than just a friend some day."

"Maybe she will. But for now, her heart is elsewhere."

* * *

I am so sorry! I probably won't be updating as regularly. Not that I did in the first place. I have exams! Total stupidness! Don't worry though. I will keep thinking of ideas! Please keep supporting even though I haven't been the best author in the world! Thank you! Ooh! And please keep voting. Caius, Draco or Oliver?


	15. Halloween Surprises

Chapter 15: Halloween Surprises

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Padma said excitedly.

Alex frowned. "No. I can't believe you convinced me into letting you do my make-up. I could have done it myself."

"Yes, but the most you would have done was put on some eyeliner and lip gloss."

"So?"

"That's not enough! This is a Halloween ball!"

"Exactly… Hal-Lo-Ween." Alex pronounced each part exaggeratedly.

"Alex! I did your make-up for you! At least you're not a Gryffindor! Lavender and my sister would have tortured you! I know for a fact that they were up in their dorm since four o'clock this afternoon!"

Alex shuddered. "Ugh. I don't understand how they can take pleasure in this. I mean, it's only make-up and dresses."

The dorm room fell silent and all the girls stared at Alex as if she had sprouted another head.

"What? Isn't it?"

Lisa whispered to Alex but everyone could still hear because of the silence. "Alex, it's not just the dresses and the make-up. It's the build up to it. The dates, the dancing, the attention." Many of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but what if I didn't want any of that?"

"Alexandra Blake! You are going to this no matter what you say!" yelled Annabel.

"Whatever. I know I'm going. I just, I just don't understand what the big fuss is about. Anyway, what time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock. We've got about ten minutes."

"Okay."

Alex picked up her white heels and slipped them on.

'Stupid Frederick! Why does he have to make everything so nice!' Alex thought angrily. Then she softened. 'At least Caius will be there.' She looked into the long length mirror and sighed. Her hair had been pulled into an elegant bun and was being held together with crystal hair pins. She was wearing a green dress with a black satin ribbon round her waist.

"Come on girls! Let's go down!" screamed Mandy.

They all trooped down the stairs and began to join with their dates.

Alex and Annabel were the last to leave.

"Coming Lexy?"

"Yeah. Just checking one last time."

Annabel waited quietly when Alex asked, "Who's your date Annie?"

Annabel blushed and muttered quickly.

"Who?"

"Draco."

Alex sighed again. "I guess I can't do much to stop you. Go ahead first. I'm going to the toilet. I'm sure Malfoy's waiting for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go."

After Annabel left, Alex sat down on the edge of her bed. About twenty minutes later, she collapsed onto the floor grabbing her heart. 'Something's going to happen tonight! What is it?!' Alex screamed in her mind. 'I should warn Dumbledore about it.'

She ran out of the Ravenclaw tower in the direction of the Great Hall where the ball was taking place. She saw Caius standing outside the hall. He caught sight of her and her worried expression.

"You feel it too," he said.

Alex nodded. "We've got to tell Dumbledore."

"Don't worry. Dumbledore's a strong wizard. I'm sure he knows. Anyway, it's Halloween, people are up to all sorts of trouble. It's probably all those added up and you can feel that."

'But it's not! This is stronger than anything I've ever felt before! You're senses aren't as sharp as mine!" Alex thought but she pretended to agree with Caius.

"Come on. You're late." He kissed the top of her head. "And beautiful."

He linked his hands with Alex's and entered the Great Hall. It was decorated with floating candles in pumpkins and the ceiling was a rich midnight sky with the occasional thunder bolt to set the mood. On each side of the hall were the tables laden with all sorts of food. The centre of the hall had turned into a dance area. There was a plenty of music, ranging from Blodwyn Bludd to Christina Aguilera. But everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Alex spotted Annabel dancing merrily with Draco near the middle. She smiled as she saw her friend being spun round by the young man.

"So Miss Blake, may I have this dance?"

Caius half-bowed with his hand held up. Alex slipped her small, smooth hand into his and said, "I would be honoured, Mr. Silverson

Most of the songs were upbeat songs. They danced happily. All this time, they kept their eyes on each other.

When they finally sat down, it was nearing one o'clock and the hall was still as full as it had been in the beginning minutes of the party. Alex's cheeks were hurting for smiling and laughing so much as was Caius'.

"Caius, will you get me a drink please?" Alex pleaded.

"Of course. That is a gentleman's role."

As Caius walked away, her eyes found Albus Dumbledore. She automatically stood up and went to him.

"Ummm, Professor?" she said.

"Why, yes Miss Blake?" he said cheerily.

"I'm sorry to bring this up but have you been feeling anything strange tonight?"

"I have been feeling a coldness in my stomach, but I suspect it's just the gillywater. Why?"

"Nothing Professor. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Thank you. Happy Halloween!"

'Dumbledore can't feel it? It's this stupid party! It's shrouding my senses!' Alex growled.

"Are you okay?" asked Caius. He handed a goblet of grape juice. "You're still worrying about that feeling from earlier, aren't you? It's gone now, so it's fine."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worrying too much."

"E…Excuse me?" interrupted a timid voice. "Is it okay if I can dance with you?"

It was a young, pretty third year student.

"I have a date," Caius said rudely.

Alex shot him a rude glare as the girl began to stutter apologies.

"What's your name?" she said kindly.

"E…Emma."

"Well Emma, he's all yours. He's just pretending to be mean. And if he does anything rude to you, tell me. Okay?"

"Alex?" Caius said.

"I need a bit of fresh air anyway. It's so stuffy in here."

"Alex…"

"Go."

Alex gave him a little push towards the girl and she held his hand. Anyone would have thought they were brother and sister. She smiled lightly as she left the hall. But as soon as she did, her chest stung again.

'What the hell is it?!' she thought angrily.

At that moment, she heard a scream from inside the hall. She quickly dashed inside. There was chaos. Clouds of black were forming in the hall and pale hands were swiping randomly from the clouds. All the students were franticly running around trying to get the exit when the door slammed shut behind Alex and wouldn't open.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore.

The whole hall went still. The students stood as far away from the hands as possible. They all waited. Alex pushed her way through the crowd to stand nearer to the scene. Soon, the clouds disappeared and in place, there were tall, pale people there. Alex gasped quietly.

"I am sorry, but I am not sure I recognize you. I have quite a strange memory," Dumbledore said politely but with hint of warning.

"Albus Dumbledore. I have always wished to meet you. And here you are." The supposed leader of the group held out his hand. "My name is Vucix Ios."

Dumbledore raised his fragile hand to shake it when Alex stepped forward and shouted, "Don't!" Dumbledore stopped. He looked towards the girl. She was standing in front of the rest of the school.

"Ah, Alexandra!" Vucix chuckled. "What a surprise."

"What do you want Ios?! You're the strangeness I was feeling all night."

"No greetings?"

Vucix disappeared and then reappeared right next to her, facing the students behind her. They began to mumble in fear.

"I have not seen you in a while. The court misses your presence. You always lit up my day."

"Vucix, I order you to get out of this castle immediately. You are not welcome here."

"Abandoning him already? He's dying and you know it. And you left him for a school that teaches petty magic."

"I am loyal as I always have been."

"Then why are you not by his side?"

"I do not think that concerns you Ios."

"But I think it does. I was recently given the title of Lord of the Drayton Estate."

Alex's face hardened. "No. He would not give you that position. He knows what you have done in the past."

Vucix laughed coldly. "The past is the past Alexandra. And it remains so. However, the future is something that can be altered in the right circumstances."

"My father can see through a fraud. But this must be powerful trickery. What did you do?" Her voice grew increasingly dark and dangerous.

"Why, I have done nothing."

She hissed. "Don't lie to me Ios!"

An arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Alex, calm down. You can't lose control here."

"Oh, even you Caius? I did not know you were here."

"Ios," he said shortly.

"Alex," a new voice entered.

Alex turned in shock to the speaker. "Daniel?! What are you doing here?!"

"Alex! What the hell is that bastard doing here?!" He growled. "He broke your heart! You left because of him! Why is he with you?!"

"Daniel! I forgave him! What are you doing with Ios? Why aren't you at the academy?"

"Alex, you saw it, didn't you? You can see it now. Can't you?"

Images flashed through Alex's mind. Images of blood, fire and war. She pushed them back.

"Daniel, you know this isn't necessarily what is going to happen!"

"But this is! You've got to accept that! There's no way to change this."

"So you joined him." She spat furiously whilst pointing at Vucix.

"He was good to me. He taught me how to control my power."

"But at what cost?! I know there was a sacrifice!"

"Ten years of my life."

"And you were willing?"

"Yes. I want to be able to fight without killing my own comrades."

"Daniel." Alex was crying. "I am sorry."

All the students watched silently as Alex's body shrank and a kitten crawled out of the heap of clothes. A few of them snickered as they saw that it was just a kitten. She began to run towards Daniel and she leapt when she instantly grew into an enormous white tiger and pounced. But before she could swipe, Daniel had also changed form into a large black bear. The students watched in complete fear.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening," Annabel kept repeating to herself with tears in her eyes.

Alex roared and Daniel snarled. They began to claw at each other.

Vucix's eyes turned a sharp red and he began towards the students when Dumbledore quickly waved his wand and transported the students to the four houses.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Draco.

The students were all mixed up in the house common rooms. Annabel was holding Draco's hand in the Slytherin common room.

She screamed, "Alex! No! Draco! I've got to get to her! How do I get out of this place?!"

"Come on. This way." Draco led her quickly. He could see how desperate she was as well as him wanting to see Alex. But the exit wouldn't open. "Shit! Dumbledore must have put a charm on the entrances so that nobody could get in."

"No!" There was a look of true terror in Annabel's eyes.

* * *

See! I am trying to get this updated now! Hee hee! Mystery solved! Or is it? Ooh! Alex's secret is finally out! But what's going on? What's going to happen in the future? Who is this Vucix? More secrets? Please review! And whilst reviewing, who would you like Alex to pair with? Oliver, Draco or Caius?


	16. Letting Go

Chapter 16: Letting Go

* * *

"I see you are not willing to give up your school quite yet," Vucix said lividly.

"No. Not really," Dumbledore said pleasantly but dangerously.

"Daniel!" he snapped.

The bear stopped fighting and so did the tiger.

"We are leaving… For now," he continued. "Come."

Daniel transformed back into his human form and he picked up his robe and threw it on. They transported away.

Dumbledore let out a breath of air as he released the spell.

"The door's been released! Oi! Anyone who's not a Slytherin, get out!" Draco shouted. Then he shot a look at Ron who had been sent to the Slytherin common room. "We don't want you here!"

Annabel rushed out of the door with Draco following close behind.

When they reached the hall, they came to see the back of a naked human form of Alex. Draco's mouth and eyes slowly widened. Alex turned her head slightly to see Draco and Annabel. She made no action to look embarrassed. Instead, she reached for her dress and put it on as if she was in her own room. She picked up her heels and made her way to the doors when she reached the pair. She paused as if to say something but then decided against it.

"Alex!" Annabel screeched. "Don't you dare!"

Alex said softly without facing her. "I have to go Annabel."

"No you don't! You have a choice!"

"Vucix is planning something. I've seen things Annabel. There are things in my mind that won't go away, even if I try to push them out. It means they are definitely coming. And the way I'm living at the moment, nothing's changing the way that this is going to come."

"What is it?"

"…"

"Tell me Alex!"

"A war. I can almost smell the air thick with fear, pain and sadness. But this isn't only to do with us. There are going to be deaths. Too many. I need to go. I'm sorry."

She brushed past her friend.

"Welcome back milady," a woman said. She curtsied and kissed Alex's hand.

"Katrina," Alex acknowledged. "Would you escort me to my father?"

"Of course milady. He has heard of your arrival. But he has requested that you dress in appropriate clothes for the court."

"I should have known. Very well. But not a dress."

"Alexandra." The voice that spoke was shaking with anger.

"Father," Alex said, kneeling on one knee with her head bowed. She was wearing black breeches with high black boots and a white blouse. Over it all, she wore a black tailcoat.

"You have quite a nerve to return after all this time."

"I am sorry. I should never have left."

"Well, I am guessing that you are not just back from concern of my health."

"…"

"What is it?"

"I would like to ask why you appointed Vucix Ios as Lord of the Drayton Estate. He does not deserve to be granted such a high position in the court."

A resounding slap was heard through the hall. Alex kept her head down. A red mark appeared on her cheek.

"You think you have the right to question my authority?" Her father was breathing heavily and dangerously.

"…"

"You leave the palace without permission and then you come right back only to anger me! Go! I have duties to attend to."

Alex stood up straight, bowed then turned on her heels to leave. The guards by the door bowed to her and opened the door hastily.

Just as she was leaving, she saw Vucix making his way to the throne room. As he bowed to her, she caught sight of a slight smirk.

"Oliver, we're leaving."

"Where to your highness?"

"We're going back to Hogwarts. We have to protect them."

"You are not going to tell me why, are you?"

"No. Although you are part of our court, you are still just a wizard. Some of our secrets must stay secrets."

"Of course milady. I will order for a Floo Network to be set up."

"Thank you Oliver."

"Alex!" Annabel cried. "Well? How did it go?"

"Father's not going to listen to me after I ran away. I'm going to have to deal with it myself."

"Blake?" Draco entered.

"Annie, send him away."

"Why can't he know? It's going to affect him as well."

Alex shot her a glance and Annie exclaimed in shock. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Some things are best unknown."

"Blake, I've told you. I find things out."

"I'll just have to make sure you don't find out about this."

He pointed his wand to her face but at the same moment, Oliver and Caius dropped in from nowhere. Oliver whipped his wand to Draco's face whilst Caius' hand went to Draco's throat.

"Don't you dare point a wand at Alex!" snarled Oliver.

Caius' hand began to squeeze slowly. Annabel looked at Alex anxiously. She was pretending to be oblivious until Draco began to splutter slightly.

"Caius," she said gently.

Caius let go immediately. Draco fell to the floor gasping for breath. Alex crouched down beside him.

"I swear to god, Malfoy, if you get in my way, I'll kill you," she said it so simply yet so coldly which made it even more terrifying.

She left the classroom with Caius and Oliver following behind her.

"What the hell was that about? Why didn't you stop her?" Draco exclaimed.

Annabel knelt on the floor next to him and began to explain.

"I'm going to tell you everything. Because you're my boyfriend and I trust you. But you've got to promise that you won't tell anyone! I will be forced to kill you if I find out that you have."

Draco nodded solemnly.

"Alex is the daughter of the most powerful magical being on this Earth. She's potentially a princess. She is the last born pureblooded Castitas Res; the pure ones."

"What are they?"

"Nobody really knows except themselves, because nobody lives long enough to watch a whole life time of one of them. Some people say they're immortal. Maybe they are."

"But doesn't Blake have a brother?"

"Lord Daniel is half night elf. Alex's and Lord Daniel's father are the same."

"Why do you call her brother 'Lord'?"

"Lord Daniel is born from his royal majesty, King Lucas, Alex's father, which makes him royalty too."

"But you call Alex by her name."

"I feel uncomfortable doing so as she is milady. But to keep her identity secret, she puts on a mask for the rest of the world. I serve her and always will because I am loyal to her."

"She really is powerful."

"The skill she demonstrated yesterday, just before we were sent away, is one of the many skills she has obtained through birth. She could kill us in an instant or she could control us, make us puppets. Yet she has not killed or controlled anyone or anything so far. This is what makes us as magical beings fear and respect her."

"Only if you know about her."

"No. When you first met her, you felt drawn to her, didn't you? Castitas Res have an aura that attracts all magical beings, even if they don't want you to. After time, you become their servant."

"So, you're her servant."

"Yes. Unintentionally, Alex wanted to keep me while I was a child. She ordered for me to stay with her all the time. During that time, my soul became attached to hers. She owns me. That's why, earlier, when I defied her to send you away, she scratched at my soul."

"That's a disgusting power to have. Isn't that unfair?"

"No. She's a good owner. Unlike her father. His majesty is a cruel master. Anyone who becomes attached to him will suffer painfully. He uses them."

"Then, why don't they run away?"

"Once a bond has been formed, it can't be broken by our own will. No matter how much hatred builds up against him, because of the bond, we as servants cannot turn away from our masters. But this is the same for Alex as well. Alex remains loyal to her father because she was born of him. 'His blood runs through her veins', if you'd like to put it that way."

"How do you know so much?"

"I was brought up in the palace. I was born to become a servant."

"You were born into slavery." Draco spat disgustedly.

"No, servitude."

"Whatever you want to call it, it's still unfair to you. You didn't have a choice on whether you wanted to or not."

"Annie," whispered Alex from a shadow.

Annie bolted upright immediately and then she bowed out of fright. "Milady."

"I'm disappointed. I thought I could have trusted you. Malfoy, do you really like my friend?"

"I…I'm sorry milady. I promise I will speak no more."

Alex ignored her. "Malfoy, do you want her to be set free?"

Draco looked stunned. "W…What?"

"Do you want Annabel to be set free?"

"We should start putting up the defences," said Caius.

"Yeah," agreed Oliver.

They both knew what the other was thinking. They didn't want to listen to what was about to happen. They walked away.

"What do you mean?" Draco was still confused.

"She doesn't have to bonded to me. I can set her free."

"Milady, please, Alex, don't," stammered Annabel.

Alex stepped towards her friend and kissed her on the forehead. Annabel crumpled onto the floor weakly.

"What have you done Blake?" asked Draco viciously.

"I've put her to sleep. I'm giving you the choice. What do you want?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

"She's given her heart to you. She wants to be with you. The question is, have you changed enough to let her in? Or are you still pining after someone else?"

The question hung in the air.

"She deserves to be set free. She's amazing but she deserves to actually be liked by someone."

"You were after her because…?"

"You know the answer to that Blake! Do you honestly want me to say it?"

"I do not know the mind of one in front of me. I may guess it, but I will never know it for certain."

Draco took a step closer and took hold of Alex's hand. He whispered the next few words.

"Tell me what you're guessing."

Alex's heart began to beat slightly faster at Draco's proximity. Then her mind switched back to Caius.

"I… I think you're denying yourself the right to be with the girl that's right for you. You're stalling yourself from finding her; trying to make excuses from settling down because you want to forever be, the playful boy."

"…I guess you've chosen then."

Alex refused to look at him directly. "Yes."

"Look at me."

When Alex refused, Draco began to shout.

"Look at me!"

Alex glared defiantly into his eyes, hoping that her eyes wouldn't give away the lies and secrets. Draco sighed and gave up trying to poke her into the truth.

"Fine. I want Annabel to lose her memory of her life as a servant. I want her to forget that she was dating me. I want the whole school to forget that she was dating me. I don't want her to forget you."

"I can only do three out of the four things you've asked. Once she forgets her life as a servant, she will not be able to remember me as she knows me now. Because if she does, the bond will reform and this time, even I won't be able to break it apart."

"Do it then."

Alex knelt beside Annabel and put her hands on either side of her head. She began to murmur gently. "Solvo ex suus monumentum. Permissum tantum meus lacuna refero in tergus of suus mens. Nisi suus animus." A light blue light glowed on her hands. Memories were projected in the air and flashed in front of Draco's eyes. It was then absorbed into the light. "It's done. I'm going before she wakes up. You better look after her Malfoy."

Malfoy leaned down to pick Annabel up. When he turned around to the door, Alex had already disappeared.

"Blake…"

* * *

Sorry it's been so long! I've had a couple of months of exams. But starting from today! I am finished! Yay! So I wrote two chapters. Enjoy! Please review! Once again, sorry for delay!


	17. Lesson Number One

Chapter 17: Lesson Number One

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Nope. But bring it on," said Oliver slightly cockily.

Alex sprung down from the ceiling and began to throw punches and aim kicks at Oliver whilst Oliver used his wand to try and block the oncoming attacks.

"Hold your shield!" Alex yelled. "Don't let any little thing distract you!"

Oliver lasted just over ten minutes when his shield faltered and Alex's foot stopped in mid air before it hit Oliver's side.

"Well done. You're improving, which is more than I can say about you Caius. You could at least practice morphing."

"I know how to morph. I don't need to practice."

"Well, that was rather arrogant. But I guess that's what defines what you are."

"Oh really?"

Caius appeared in front of Alex in a blink of an eye. He raised his hand to stroke her cheek when she disappeared and then materialized crouching on a pillar that she had broken just minutes before.

"Again." Oliver said shortly.

"Up already?" Alex stood up and brushed herself down. Then she put herself into a fighting stance again. "Okay. Let's go." She pounced.

"Alex!"

"Annabel? What…? How…?" she stuttered.

"Errr, you dropped your textbook." Annabel passed her a thick Transfiguration book.

"Oh, sorry, thanks."

"Are you okay? You seemed a little bit surprised that I knew your name."

"No, I've just never talked to you, have I?"

"No, but Padma mentioned that you were in all my classes. I was a bit surprised that I hadn't heard of you."

"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry. I'm one of the quiet ones. I'm sort of new."

"Really? Hi, I'm Annabel Vector. But you seemed to already know that"

"Yeah, everyone's always talking about you. You seem really popular."

"I don't think so. I just don't hate anybody so I don't think anybody really hates me."

"I see. Anyway, I gotta get to lessons."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. See you."

Alex watched her former best friend walk away. She felt a flood of sadness rush into her heart. Gently, she whispered, "Yeah, see you."

"You're going to have to learn how to fight."

"I know how to fight Blake! I don't need lessons from a petty princess!"

"Malfoy! When this war comes, there's going to be stronger power than just witches and wizards! You're not strong enough for this!"

"I am not the average wizard. I'm top of the year, except for that mudblood Hermione Granger. But for her, it's about textbooks. I've got more magical power."

"Fine. But I want to show you something before I give up on you."

"What?"

"Look around you."

He did as he was told.

"Now, memorize where we are at the moment."

"Third floor, Charms corridor."

In a blink of an eye, their surroundings had changed as they were in a completely different part of the castle.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. "You can't apparate in the castle!"

"That is the sort of speed that the other side have. By the time you've finished saying the incantation, they'll already have broken your necks."

"What did you do?"

"In a way, I sort of ran. But it's at such a speed that human eyes can't detect it, unless you train to. Listen, I don't have any time at the moment but come up to the Room of Requirement at ten thirty tonight. I'm going to be there from eight anyway so if you're early, don't worry."

"What shall I think?"

"Don't worry. It'll open for you."

"Okay… How does that work?"

"Complicated magic. Too long to explain. Anyway, I will see you at ten thirty."

"Blaise? Come up to the Room of Requirement at nine, okay?"

"Errr, yeah, okay then," Blaise agreed to his best friend's strange request. "Why? You're not gonna make me watch for teachers again, are you?"

"No, just come up."

"Okay."

"Again! Your sheild's getting stronger! And it's lasting longer now! A few more sessions and you'll be ready as long as you keep practicing," Alex praised Oliver. "Wait, Malfoy's here." She scrunched her face into a frown. "He's brought someone with him. It better not be those goons."

She waved her hand and the door opened. In walked Draco followed by Blaise.

"Oh, hey Blaise! I didn't know that you were coming as well," she cried cheerfully when she was suddenly blasted into the wall by a surge of magic.

"Shit!" yelled Malfoy. He turned until he saw Oliver pointing his wand at Alex. "You bastard! What have you done?"

He didn't reply. Instead, he smirked and said, "Rule number one, never take your eye off your sparring partner. You taught me that Alex, remember?"

She stood up, dusting herself down. She grinned. "So not cool Oliver! But at least I know you're listening to me." She grabbed her wand and produced some chairs for Draco and Blaise. "Sit down and watch what you'll be learning."

"I'm gonna be learning stuff?" asked Blaise.

"Did Malfoy not tell you? Okay, only the people I choose can learn to fight against who's going to be coming to Hogwarts. Watch me and you'll know."

"Okay…"

"Again!"

"You asked for it!" Oliver said with a smile.

Draco and Blaise watched in wonderment as Alex flitted around the room whilst Oliver aimed attacks and put up shields when Alex attacked him with a variety of magic and hand-to-hand movements all linked together fluidly. It was like a dance between two predators. Alex produced the final blow with a sharp kick toppling Oliver over, leaving Alex pointing her hand at Oliver's neck.

"Rule number fifty-three: always keep your shield covering the whole of your body. Just because I haven't been aiming there for the last… seventeen minutes and twenty-four seconds, it doesn't mean I didn't notice when you shrunk your shield. That was the lesson."

"Cheeky."

She held out a hand for Oliver to take and she pulled him up.

"Get it?" she said to the two astounded boys.

"Woah, Alex… I'm never gonna have a bad argument with you…" said a dazed Blaise.

"Is that what we're gonna be learning? How to fight like you?" Draco asked eagerly.

"No. You're gonna be learning what Oliver was doing. What I was doing was meant to show you what we're going up against."

"Wait, I still don't get it. You haven't explained the situation," said Blaise.

"Do you remember the Halloween party?"

"Yeah…"

"The guy that came, he wants Hogwarts. I'm not sure what for, but he wants it. And he probably wants me too. I've got to protect this castle because my father won't believe me. He's changed ever since mother died. He spends more of his time in political matters, he's crueler to his animuligo than he was before. He even…" Her hand went to touch her cheek. "That's why I've got to do this. To prove to him that I am strong enough."

Blaise hesitantly put his hand up. Alex laughed. "Yes Blaise?"

"Okay, I get that Hogwarts is in danger but why are you keeping it a secret? Why not train the whole school?"

"Do you expect first years to fight in a battle? Or even second years? I'm only choosing certain people because I know they'll be able to handle it."

"Why not choose the "Golden Boy" then?"

"It's not in his fate to fight in this battle."

"Fate?"

"He has other things on his mind. He's got to get on with those."

"Okay… But why not teach all the years except from the first and second years then?"

"There are certain people within other years who aren't ready either."

"Like?"

"Does a Neville Longbottom ring a bell?"

"Oh right. How many of those weird, fast, strong… things are there?"

"There are about twenty-five going against us."

Blaise smirked. "We could beat them all easily."

"Don't get cocky. One of them can kill 20 average adult wizards or witches within a minute."

Blaise's smile faltered. "Oh."

"Let's get going then. You can both do wordless magic, right?"

They nodded.

"Right, let's get started."

For the next three and a half hours, Blaise and Draco worked vigorously to beat Alex down. Even with the two of them against her, they could only last nineteen seconds.

"What? With the two of us? We still lost and it was under half a minute?"

"I wasn't fighting at full strength."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to break the castle in half."

"Shit…"

"Okay, Oliver! Time to teach you some magic. Go on."

The two waddled towards Oliver where he was ready with his wand.

Caius walked over and pulled Alex towards him by her waist.

"You okay? You seem a bit uneasy," he said.

"I'm not sure if I'm making the right decision. Should I be teaching them? Should I even be allowing them to fight? What if something goes wrong and it's my fault that they get hurt or even die?"

"Stop worrying about them. They seem strong with their magic. Let them learn. Teach them how to defend rather than to fight."

"Okay…"

"Your father hit you, didn't he?"

"…Yes, he's never done that before. He's changed so much. Ever since Vucix was released from guard, he's become so… blank… I don't know whether Vucix has done something to him or not but I was so sure that his powers were stripped off of him when he was put under guard. And father isn't that weak. He's stronger than me!"

"I've been in the palace recently and I've heard the gossip of the ladies of the court. They think that it has something to do with Vucix taking Daniel in. They say that the king tired of losing men all the time because of Daniel. Vucix came and said that he could solve the problem and so the king rewarded him."

"But with the Drayton Estate? Caius, that rank is so high up in the court. Father knows that Vucix doesn't deserve it. No, there's something else."

"But for now, you should concentrate on making sure that he doesn't get his hands on Hogwarts."

"Yes. For now."

"So, how long have you been training for Wood?" sneered Draco.

"Well, in Hogwarts, it's been a few weeks. But out of Hogwarts, I've been training for six years."

"Six years? How do you know about all of this?" Blaise exclaimed.

"I'm part of the royal court," he glanced at Draco's face when he said this. "All magical beings are required to begin training at different ages depending on the nature of your magic."

"So Alex has been training for four, five years then?"

Oliver laughed. "Alex! These guys don't know how old you are, do they?"

Alex chuckled as well. "Oh, I might have forgotten to mention that."

"What do you mean?" Draco said, confused.

"Another reason you shouldn't try to court me, I'm four hundred and twenty-nine years old."

Draco and Blaise stood speechless.

Oliver, Caius and Alex burst out laughing at their shocked expressions.

"Four… Hundred… And… Twenty… Nine… Woah…" Blaise stared at her.

"To be honest Blaise, that's pretty young. I mean, I might as well still be a child." She then waved her wand. The time was illuminated in a white gas in the air. "Caius, it's time for you to take a run."

He nodded in reply and morphed into a large, black wolf.

"Make sure nobody sees you."

He nuzzled his head into her side and leapt out of an open window.

"How can he transform? Do you learn how to do that?"

"No, it's an inherited gift. One of his ancestors was a Castitas Res so a tiny portion of his soul comes from that. But his transformation can only take form in one animal. That black wolf. Pure soul Castitas Res have the ability to transform into any animal within a species. So, for me, I can turn into any sort of cat I want. Different animals have different traits. Caius' wolf form is incredibly fast but not particularly strong. But he is strong enough to kill an average wizard. That's one disadvantage of being partially linked to my race."

"You explain it all in terms of souls and linkages. Unlike wizards who define it in blood."

"Another time. You have training to be getting on with." She nodded towards Oliver.

"Okay, basic shield that will at least protect you from surges of magic like I did with Alex earlier."

"A basic shield can do that? Like, protego?"

"No, that's wizard magic. We're learning the big stuff. Now, with the tip of your wand, touch the back of your hand and just think, 'vindico'."

They followed the instructions. A shimmer of light glowed on their skin.

"Well done. Now keep hold of it, right at the back of your mind, just keep thinking to hold it. If that's all you concentrate on, then you can't attack. Remember to keep it as close to your body as possible to waste less magic. The magic we're learning here can use up the magic power in your body."

"That can happen?"

"Yes. All wizards and witches have a store of magic that grows as you become more powerful. But only ones taught the royal court can learn to harness that power."

"That's why Blake was so tired after she almost transformed," commented Blaise.

"Yeah, she had been using her power to train the night before so she didn't have much fuel left in her."

"We shouldn't push her if we're gonna win this war. She needs to save her strength for the big stuff."

"Well, yes. But she has a huge amount of magical power in her body. Her power would still be more than all three of ours and Caius' put together."

"Woah…"

"Now, when you think you can keep hold of your shield, try this. Extraho incendia!" Oliver pointed his wand at one of the marble columns in the room. It disintegrated and fell into a small pile of ash.

"Why couldn't all lessons be like this?" Blaise said. Draco nodded along.

"It's the equivalent to dragon fire. It takes up a lot of power though. So only use it when you desperately need to. The stronger the wizard or witch is, the stronger the magic. Your basic shield won't be able to hold against that spell so if that's coming towards you, just duck for now. The next level shield needs time for you to perfect your current one."

There was suddenly a wolf howl.

All three eyes turned towards Alex. She was frozen.

"That's Caius' warning howl. We've got to get there. Stay here you two. Come on Oliver."

"We're not staying here!" Draco shouted. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Fine, get ready for your first field trip. Oliver, you're gonna have to charm one of them. I can take one of them on my back."

"Okay," Oliver said. "Come on Blaise. Let's go."

"What? I want to go on Alex's back!"

"No, you're more similar to my size so it'll be easier for me to turn you."

"Fine."

Alex's robes were shred as she grew into a cheetah. She stared at Draco with her cat eyes and signaled to her back.

"Don't worry. She doesn't bite… Unless she's really angry."

"Wow, thanks…" Draco said dully. He climbed onto her warm, furry back. "It's kind of weird thinking that this is Alex…"

As soon as he settled himself firmly, she leapt out of the window.

"Come on Blaise."

"I have got to do that one day."

Oliver muttered a small spell and suddenly Blaise felt two sharp prods in his back.

"Agh!" he screamed in pain. He turned to see what it was when he saw a pair of red scaled wings. He stared at them. "Woah. I have got to learn how to do that as well."

They took off into the night sky.

* * *

Second of the two. Enjoyed it? Okay, next chapter? Hopefully by the Friday. Because I'm leaving for London on Friday and then Spain on the 29th so no chapter uploads between 25th June and 10th July. Sorry! But because of that, I will try to get extra chapters in before I leave. Thank you to everyone reviewing and supporting me so far even though I haven't been particularly good at updating!


End file.
